Knew you were waiting for me
by Soapfiction85
Summary: A story focusing on the relationship between Jen & Tilly. Set after the mini bus crash.
1. Chapter 1

KNEW YOU WERE WAITING FOR ME - PART ONE

Tilly woke up to a bright light. She winced with pain and squinted to block out the harsh lighting above her.

"Tilly love. Tilly. It's ok. I'm here" Tillys Dad smiled down at her.

"Where am I?" Tilly looked around.

"You're in hospital my darling. You were in a terrible crash"

Tilly tried to sit up as she remembered the mini bus crashing.

"Oh my god where's everyone else are they ok?!"

"Don't try and sit up yet love. Let me go and get a nurse." Tillys Dad smiled reassuringly as he left.

Tilly looked around her room. Cards, balloons, boxes of chocolates covered the otherwise depressing surroundings. How long had she been there for? As she scanned the cards on her bedside table she held her breath as she noticed a sketch. It was of the Gormleys. There was no message but Tilly knew who it was from. Had she been there? No surely not. Tilly reached over, ignoring the pain, to pull the drawing onto the bed with her. She stroked it gently with a small smile.

"It's a goodun that isn't it? The nurse found it under your pillow." Tillys Dad brings Tilly back from her thoughts.

"Yeah." Tilly blushed slightly.

"The nurse is on her way."

"Dad. How's everyone else?"

"You're the first to wake up."

"I'm just gonna pop outside call your Mum. Oh I better call your teacher too."

"My teacher?"

"Miss Gilmore. She's been down here everyday. She was ever so worried about you all. Asked me to call her if there was any change. Try and get some rest until the nurse gets here."

Tillys Dad leaves Tilly as she lies down. Jens sketch still in her hands as she falls asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

KNEW YOU WERE WAITING FOR ME- PART TWO.

Jen is sitting in her car in the hospital car park. She nervously taps the steering wheel. She takes her mobile out of her bag "Oh marvellous" she tuts as she realises its ran out of battery and puts it back into her bag. She takes a deep breath and makes her way into the hospital.

As Jen makes her way down the corridor she plays with her bangles. She is on auto pilot, not even looking at the signs. She's done this walk everyday for the past few weeks. She feels differently today though. Something isn't right. As she gets to the room she's become so familiar with she peers through the glass of the door.  
There's an empty bed. Jen gasps and rushes through the door. The room is empty. "No... No!" Jen opens the door and shouts down the empty corridor. "Can someone tell me where..."

"Jen?"

Jen spins around and Tilly is coming out of the bathroom attached to her room.  
Tears of relief burst from Jens eyes and she runs over to Tilly and flings her arms around her.  
"Tilly! Oh my god I thought..."  
Jen suddenly realises she has Tilly's face in her hands and drops them down to her sides composing herself.  
"Sorry. It's just when you weren't here I thought the worst"  
"My Dad didn't call you?"  
"Oh my stupid phones ran out"  
"He said you'd been here quite a bit?"  
"I was worried about you... All of you"  
Tilly looks disappointed. "Oh so just doing the teacher duty yeah?"  
They make eye contact for maybe a bit too long. Jens eyes move all over Tilly's face and stop on her lips. Tilly takes a sharp intake of breath as Jen whispers with her eyes still on her lips "of course not...I was petrified I'd never get to tell you something.."  
Tilly moves closer. Their lips inches apart. "So tell me.."

"Ah you're here! I was trying to call you Miss"

Jen and Tilly jump back from each other. Jen smiles innocently at Tilly's Dad.

"Oh please... It's Jen"


	3. Chapter 3

KNEW YOU WERE WAITING FOR ME- PART 3

Jen and Tilly sit in silence. Jen studying Tillys face for some kind of sign. Has she forgiven her? When Tilly was unconscious she didn't have a choice if she let her visit or not. Now she's awake is she going to go back to being cold, distant and dismissive of her? Give her that look that smashed Jens heart into a million pieces everytime. The disgusted look. The what was I ever thinking look?

Jen clears her throat and asks the question she is dreading the answer to. Trying her hardest to sound nonchalant "So, erm… shall I come back tomorrow?"

Tilly looks at Jens face. Etched with worry. She just wanted to kiss every part of it, tuck her hair behind her ears and make her smile. That smile that could melt even the darkest of hearts. The smile that Tilly had fallen in love with even the very first time they'd met. But she couldn't. Nothing had changed. Sure Jen had showed her that she cares but she'd do that for any student wouldn't she? It's just the kind of beautiful soul she is.

"I'll take that as a no then shall I?" Jen half laughs at Tillys silence. In Jens mind speaking a thousand words all of which meaning no.

Tilly opens up her mouth to speak but nothing comes out. Inside she is screaming for Jen to stay longer today, come again tomorrow and the next day. Forever.

"No. I mean… yes come again tomorrow. I mean if you want to?"

Jen stops on her way out and turns around.

"Of course I want to. Just didn't know if…"

"Look. Life is too short. We've been friends before…. Maybe we can be again?"

"Friends?" Jen smiles and Tilly can't identify if it's relief or disappointment she can hear in Jens voice.

Tilly nods. "Friends."

Jen walks down the corridor. She turns and starts to walk back to Tillys room but then as if having a silent conversation with herself stops again and heads for the exit.

When Jen gets outside Ester is sitting with her head in her hands crying.

"Esther?"

"Leave me alone."

Jen crouches down and sits next to her. "Esther. What's wrong?"

"It's all my fault. Should have been me."

"Ruby dying is not your fault and don't ever say it should have been you. That's ridiculous"

"She was beautiful, had a boyfriend, loads of friends... She was going places. Not like me." Esther is pulling at her own hair. Hatred for herself making her lose control. Jen grabs her hands.

"Esther stop this! Have you been drinking?"

"Oh what do you care? You only pretend to care because you're paid to!"

"Esther do you know what? I am starting to get sick of your little pity party. Instead of focusing on what you haven't got all of the time look at what you have. You're quirky, intelligent, pretty and when you're not crying a river you're pretty charismatic"

Tilly sits looking at the sketch Jen had left. Wondering why she would do that? Jen chose her career over Tilly. That's it. She made her choice. No matter how many times Tilly repeated that on her head... Over and over again she still couldn't get the look on Jens face as she realised Tilly was ok out of her head. She wasn't just doing the teacher bit. It suddenly dawned on Tilly and she ran out of the hospital and down the corridor to find Jen. Like she said life is too short. She needed to tell Jen she loves her before she bursts. Heart on sleeve time.


	4. Chapter 4

KNEW YOU WERE WAITING FOR ME- PART 4

Tilly opened up the double doors and breathed in the fresh air. She didn't know if it was because she'd been stuck in that hospital room for too long or the relief of finally admitting to herself that she still loves Jen and Jen still loves her, but it felt good. The best air she'd ever felt against her face. Free of the stuffy medical room & free from denial. Just free. Her heart skipped a beat as she noticed Jen sat on the steps. Her fringe blowing in the wind framing her perfect face. Tilly smiled at the sight of Jens neck. When they were together Tilly constantly told Jen she loved her hair up because her smooth, beautiful neck was so inviting to Tilly's lips. To which they always obliged.

Tilly took a deep breath of courage and stepped towards Jen... Just as she was about to call her name she saw Esther was there too, she was only visible from behind the wall once Tilly had taken a step towards her life, soul and reason she was still here. To Jen. Tilly stepped back observing Jen in all her glory. Kindness oozing from every ounce of her as she tried to calm Esther down. Tilly couldn't hear what they were saying but could tell Jen was helping Esther in some way.

"You really think all that about me?" Esther wiped away her tears.

"Of course I do. There's two things we never lie about Esther... People and art" Jen smiled and patted Esther's hand reassuringly.

Esther looked down at Jens hand on hers. She lunged forward and locked lips with Jen.

Tilly's admiration for Jen turned to horror as she witnessed her kiss Esther... She felt like her heart had been ripped out of her chest. Suddenly the air she'd loved so much had become contaminated. She ran back through the double doors. Away from the air. Away from her air. Jen.

Jen pushed Esther away.

"Are you kidding me?"

"But I thought..." Esther looked confused.

"Thought what? That because I was being nice to you I obviously wanted you to kiss me? Esther you're my student. Have you any idea how much trouble you could get me into?"

"Didn't stop you with Tilly did it?"

"That was different!"

"Why? Because she actually IS all of those things you just lied about me being?" Esther shook her head.

"No because..."

"Because she's beautiful? Because she's cool? Because she's everything that-"

"Because I love her!" Jen blurted out shutting Esther up.


	5. Chapter 5

KNEW YOU WERE WAITING FOR ME- PART 5

Two weeks later.

Tilly is is asleep in her bedroom. There is a light tap on the door but Tilly doesn't even stir. The door opens slowly and Jen enters. Jen smiles at how angelic Tilly looks and quietly closes the door making sure she doesn't wake her up. Jen sits on the edge of the bed and gently runs her finger down Tilly's face. She sits and watches her sleep with a sad smile. All the time they were together she never got to see this. They missed out on so much by having to sneak around and have an incomplete relationship yet Jen had never felt so complete ever. Something had clicked between her and Tilly. Something that had never happened for Jen before. She didn't fall easily yet with Tilly it was so effortless that she hadn't even noticed how far or fast she had fallen. Jen looked around Tilly's room. Just how she'd imagined it to be. Creative yet organised. Her attention was drawn to a screwed up piece of paper on Tilly's bedside table. Jens smile faded as she realised it was the sketch she had done for her. Tilly stirred and jumped as she saw Jen standing beside her.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you" Jen smiled and sat back down on the bed.

"Sit down..." Tilly rolled her eyes sarcastically and tried her hardest not to show how happy she was to see Jen. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh. Your Dad let me in. I tried to visit you some more at the hospital but apparently you didn't want to see anyone?" Jen seemed confused by Tilly's cold reception.

"That's right. Still don't."

"Right well I suppose I better buggar off then hey?" Jen laughed hoping to make Tilly smile.

Tilly just looked blankly back. "If you don't mind"

Jen shook her head with a frustrated sigh and headed for the door. Changing her mind she turned back around. "Actually Tilly no."

"No?"

"Yeah you heard. No. No I won't keep playing these stupid games, no I won't leave and no I won't forget the fact that we agreed to be friends again." Jen stood over Tilly.

Tilly looked up at her silently cursing. How dare Jen act this way she knew Tilly couldn't resist her when she was bossy. Bossy is something Tilly despised but not on Jen. On Jen it was sexy and always made Tilly cave in.

"Look I know about your new little fling Jen. I'm not bothered."

"Right. Well do you want to tell me about it because I'd hate to miss out on the fun!" Jen laughed. Tilly didn't laugh much to Jens confusion. "Tilly. What are you going on about?"

"Esther." Tilly stared Jen straight in the eyes. Making eye contact for the first time.

Jen frowned waiting for Tilly to carry on. When she didnt, Jen laughed. "Esther? What about her?"

"Don't you dare laugh at me Jen. I saw you two together. Outside the hospital. Kissing."

Jen looked confused for a few seconds until the penny finally dropped. "Oh that! Well..." Jen sighed and sat back down about to explain.

"I get it. You get off on sleeping with your students. That's fine. How many others are there?"

Jen bit her bottom lip. There it was the disgusted look again. Surely Tilly wasn't being serious?

"Tilly. Get real. You know that's not true. Let me explain..." Jen was starting to lose patience.

"You're a weirdo Jen. Is this why you wanted to be a teacher in the first place? To abuse your position? Seduce girls a lot younger? Get the thrill of sneaking around without getting caught?"

Jen stood up. Anger now covering her face. Making her physically stand back from Tilly as if the further away she got, the less Tilly's words would hurt her. "Careful Tilly. Once you've said things like this you can't take them back"

Tilly scowled. "Like I care. I'm just glad I'm not a part of it anymore. Get out."

Jen shook her head.

"I said get out! I mean it Jen. Don't make me scream for my Dad to come up."

Jens lip quivered half with anger and half upset. She didn't recognise Tilly. Did she not know her at all? Did she really mean all of this? Jen was determined not to cry in front of her. Not again. So she turned to leave.

"Oh and don't expect me back in college any time soon. I'd rather be a drop out than spend one more minute in the same room as you. I won't be grassing on you though. I don't want anyone to find out about us. I'm so ashamed."

Jen stood listening with her back to Tilly. She let the tears roll down her face as she walked away.

Once Jen was gone Tilly's protective mask slipped and sobs took over her whole body. Realising that was the last time. There was no going back now. It was over. She didn't believe half of what she had laid on Jen but she convinced herself that was just because she didn't want to believe it.

Jen sat at her desk staring into space. All she wanted to do was lock herself away. Teaching a class full of ungrateful students was the lady thing she needed today. But what would be the point in putting it off? She needed to get on with it. This job was the reason she'd lost Tilly in the first place so giving up would mean all of that had been for nothing. She was disturbed from her thoughts as the students started to enter the classroom. Jen took a deep breath and her professional smiley face replaced her melancholy ached face. Her smile dropped momentarily as she stared at the empty seat. The seat Tilly used to occupy.

Tilly walked through the village with her earphones in. Not really knowing what to do with herself. Involuntary she found herself making her way to the shed. Their shed. Where so many promises had been made, break ups & more importantly make ups. She closed her eyes and fell onto the abandoned couch. She felt a hand on her shoulder.  
"Tilly!"

It was Esther. Tilly tutted and begrudgingly pulled her earphones out.

"I tried shouting you but..." Esther smiled nervously.

"So you decided to follow me instead? What do you want?"

"So she's told you then. Jen?" Esther looked at the floor, embarrassed.

"She didn't have to. I saw you. To be honest I'm not interested Esther. So if you don't mind. I'd rather be on my own" Tilly nodded towards the shed door.

"I'm so sorry Tilly. I was drunk. I'm mortified!"

"Yeah well. Be prepared to be used & dropped wont you?"

"What?"

"By Jen. She'll drop you once she's bored." Tilly stated pretending like this wasn't killing her.

"Hold on. You're not back together?" Esther frowned.

"Why would we be? I'm not into sharing Est."

"If you saw us outside the hospital then you saw Jen push me away..."

"Has Jen asked you to say that? She needn't bother. I'm not going to say anything I can't be bothered."

"Tilly. You've totally got the wrong end of the stick."

"I saw you kissing!" Tilly starts to fail with the whole 'not bothered' act she's trying to pull off.

"Then what did you do?" Esther frowned.

"Funnily enough I didn't want to stand and watch do I left."

"She loves you Tilly. She was trying to be nice to me. I read it wrong. I'm so sorry" Esther's eyes are back on the floor.

"She... she loves me?" Tilly eyed Esther suspiciously.

"She didn't mean to tell me. It slipped out. Thought you should know. If someone loved me I'd want to know" Esther shrugged and left Tilly.

Tilly sat open mouthed. Her turn to be mortified. How had she got it so wrong?

Jen went through the motions with her class. Just willing for the bell to ring. She loved her job and so hated the fact that she couldn't concentrate. She just couldn't get Tilly's words out of her head. She thought Tilly knew her. To say All those things she didn't know her at all. Jen started to question why she would get it do wrong. Maybe they weren't soulmates at all. But then why did it hurt so much? Jen looked up and her class had left. How long had she been daydreaming for? She rolled her eyes disappointed with herself. She started to clear away. As she took paint into the art room cupboard & the door closed behind her, she finally gave in to the tears that had been threatening to fall all day. She slid down the shelves and sat on the floor, her knees up to her chest and cried.

Tilly ran into the classroom. She rolled her eyes as she realised she was too late and Jen had left. She was just about to leave too when she heard a noise coming from the cupboard. She turned and noticed Jens bag was still on the desk. Tilly walked over to the cupboard and opened the door...


	6. Chapter 6

KNEW YOU WERE WAITING FOR ME- PART 6

Tilly gasped at the sight of Jen. She looked so small and childlike as she sat hidden away crying. So consumed by her sobs that she hadn't even noticed Tilly come in.

"Jen? What's happened?" Tilly stepped towards Jen still holding the door open though. To let some light into the cupboard.

Jen lifted her head up and the light caught her face illuminating the hurt pouring from her eyes. Seeing Tilly standing in the doorway she wiped away her tears and composed herself. Embarrassed she'd been caught in such a vulnerable state.

"You Tilly. You happened."

Tilly winced as she felt a pang of guilt. She'd never have thought this was because of her. Jen was the best thing that had ever happened and when they were together had made Tilly the happiest she'd ever been yet she had caused Jen this much pain by being ridiculous. Jumping to insane conclusions and accusing Jen of things she knew she wasn't capable of.

"Jen?" A mans voice echoed in the classroom.

"Shit! It's Mr Keeler." Jen whispered. There was no way she could let him see her in this unprofessional state.

Tilly nodded. Knowing what Jen was thinking without her having to explain. Tilly left the cupboard and closed the door.

"Ah Tilly. Nice to see to back. How're you feeling?" Mr Keeler smiled.

"Yeah I'm good thanks. Are you looking for Miss Gilmore?" Tilly smiled.

"Yes" Mr Keeler looked around.

"She just went after someone who accidentally left their coursework assignment here. I was just helping clear up." Tilly spoke fast.

Jen had her ear against the door of the cupboard and smiled slightly at the sound of Tilly covering for.

"Ah ok Tilly. Well when she comes back can you tell her I've left? Need to rush off. Think she's the last here so ask her lock up?"

"Course I will." Tilly just wanted him to leave. Wanted to get back to Jen try and undo some of the damage she'd so obviously caused.

Tilly made her way back to the cupboard and opened the door. Jen jumped back. "He's gone" Tilly studied Jens face. It was strange to see her this way. Jen wasn't one to show her hand, she kept how she was feeling so close to her chest at all times. They stood looking into each others eyes for a moment. Tilly wiped away the evidence of what she'd caused from Jens face gently. Jen raised her hand to touch Tilly's. She held it for a few seconds and then pushed it away from her face.

"I don't think so." Jen shook her head and tried to get passed Tilly to the door.

Tilly moved in her way to stop her leaving. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean any of the stupid stuff I said. I was just angry and confused"

"Even so... I'm not taking any chances. I can't trust someone who would even think those things about be let alone say them out loud" Jen tried to make her way out again avoiding eye contact with Tilly. Tilly moved with her blocking her way again. She gently clasped Jens face between her hands forcing her to look her in the eyes.

"It's me Jen. You know you can trust me. I'm sorry" Tilly didn't break eye contact.

"Get out of my way Tilly" Jen pushed her hands away from her face again.

"No. Not until you let me explain" Tilly grabbed Jens wrists desperate for her to listen. Jen struggled for a few moments trying to push passed Tilly but ended up pushed against her on the door. She raised her arms against the door taking Tilly's hands around her wrists with them. Leaning against Tilly who now had her arms up above her head, Jen lost control of her breathing anger suddenly turning to desire she lunged forward locking lips with Tilly as if she needed her breath to breathe. Tilly responded with a groan more than welcoming Jens tongue as it pushed hard against her mouth to part her lips. Tilly let go of Jens wrists from above her head and moved her hands down Jens back pulling her closer to her and pushed her own hips forward so their bodies were touching as they continued their kiss. Jen pulled away taking Tilly's face in her hands she just looked at her silently for a few seconds biting her bottom lip as if to hold back tears.

"What? What's wrong?" Tilly frowned fully expecting Jen to back off. Right now they were breaking every single one of Jens precious rules and then some. "Ive just missed you so much Tilly" Jen sighed and planted small but forceful kisses along Tilly's lip line. Tilly let out a small appreciative groan spurring Jen on. Tilly ran her hands down Jens back and hitched up her dress up to gently trace her fingers up the smooth skin of her inner thigh. Jen threw her head back and Tilly leant forward to kiss Jen along her collarbone and up her neck in rhythm with her fingers running up her leg. Jen opened her eyes as if coming back down to earth for a moment she leant forward and locked the cupboard. There was no point stopping this as risky as it was all she cared about at that moment was having Tilly. Nothing else mattered, her job, the argument. Nothing. Just Tilly's touch. Tilly noticed Jen lock the door behind her and this excited her even more. Tilly moved her hand up further feeling Jen through her lacy pants. Jen was already close to the edge at just Tilly's gentle caressing of her thighs and she wanted to climax together with Tilly like they always used to so she put her hand on Tilly's. "Not yet..." She raised her eyebrows with a cheeky smile and pulled Tilly down to the floor kissing her as they both lay down, Jen unbuttoned Tilly's jeans and pulled them down slowly, admiring every inch if skin she revealed and kissing it as she peeled the jeans off. Once they were off she kissed upwards from Tilly's Feet up to her face. Seeing the effect she was having on Tilly pushed Jen even further and she was sure she was about to come. Not wanting to without Tilly she quickly pushed Tilly's knees up either side of her own body and kissed down her body when she reached between her legs she started using her thumb to gently massage Tilly and her tongue to take her to the place she already was. Tilly arched her back and entwined her fingers in Jens hair guiding her to where she wanted her. It wasn't long before she gave in to pleasure Jen was providing & letting go she groaned with pleasure as her and Jen shuddered with delight together collapsing onto each other in ecstasy. Both had missed this so much. It wasn't just sex for them it was like a drug. Jen pulled herself up to lay eye level with Tilly. "I've missed you too." Tilly smiled and pulled Jen closer to her. They lay together in silence holding hands, ignoring the fact they were in a cupboard and forgetting about the outside world. In here they were one again. In here was perfect.


	7. Chapter 7

KNEW YOU WERE WAITING FOR ME - PART 7

Jen and Tilly are laying on the floor with their arms and legs wrapped around each other. Jen has her head nuzzled into Tilly's neck. Neither one wanting to move, speak or even breathe too loudly in fear of disturbing the magic in the air. An art room cupboard is hardly the most romantic place but neither one cared. Even if they were laying on the floor of prison cell with cockroaches & mice running around them they would still both feel as if they were cuddled up together on cloud nine.

Tilly is the first to break the spell as she lowers her face down to kiss Jen on her forehead over her silky fringe. Tilly instantly regrets it as Jen sits up and leans backwards against the shelves. She looks around her as if only just realising where they are.

"Teacher of the year once again..." Jen lets out a small nervous laugh. Tilly's heart sinks. Here we go. The regret... Tilly wasn't ready for that yet. She didn't want this to be ruined. "Let's not do this yet eh Jen?" Tilly sits up eyes wide and pleading as she looks at Jen. "Erm I think we just did..." Jens eyebrows raised as a cheeky glint in her eyes sparkled. Tilly couldn't help but smile "You know what I mean. The thing that always happens. The regret. The this wont happen again..." Tilly looked to the floor. Jen tutted and grabbed Tilly's hand pulling her towards her. "Come here." Once Tilly was close enough Jen turned her around so that she was sat leaning back on Jen. Jen rested her head on Tilly's shoulder. "No regret. I promise. I mean if I could have chosen the time and place it definitely wouldn't have been in here..." Jen laughed then lowered her voice to a seductive whisper "although I have fantasies a few times about it.."

Tilly laughed. "Really? Oh Miss Gilmore! Me innocently in your lesson hanging on every word you say trying to learn all I can about art while all the time you were seducing me in your head?"

Jen playfully slapped Tilly's wrist. "Innocently? I don't think so... With the whole forceful domineering act you had going on when you were moodily teasing me? You knew you were driving me wild... You could hear my heart beating you got that close to me as you sexily threatened me. You knew it was turning me on. Can't resist you when you're annoyed. Except for how you were in your room earlier... That, I didn't appreciate..." Jens smile fell as she remembered.

Tilly turned her face to Jen and kissed her softly. "I am sorry. So so so sorry. Those things I said to you. I'm ashamed of myself." Tilly looked into Jens eyes.

"Forgotten." Jen smiled and stood up. Pulling Tilly up with her. "I love you Tilly Evans. You know that right?" Jen faked confusion with a cute furrow of her eyebrows and cheeky pout.

"I do thanks to Esther... When she told me you'd said that I thought my heart was going to jump out of my chest..I"

"Hang on... Esther?" Jen eyed Tilly suspiciously.

"Yeah I saw her before and she told me what had happened when she kissed you." Tilly shrugged.

"Right. So if Esther hadn't told you then you'd still think those things?"

"No of course not." Tilly tried to hold Jens hand to recapture some of the magic that she seemed to have accidentally spoiled but Jen pulled away.

"I don't believe you." Jen shook her head. "I think if you hadn't have seen her then you wouldn't be here"

Tilly hesitated to answer. Not really sure what to say. Jen saw this as her agreeing.

"Brilliant." Jen let out a sarcastic laugh and pushed passed Tilly, opening the door and leaving the cupboard.

Tilly quickly followed her. "Don't do this Jen. You're just making excuses to be mad at me because its easier than trying to figure out how we're going to handle this. I know because its all that's been going through my head too. While we were lying there."

Jen rolled her eyes. Tilly was right, that was what she was doing. After all nothing had changed. The only difference was that they both now knew for sure how the other felt. The facts still remained the same. Jen was a teacher, Tilly was her student and a relationship was out of the question.

Tilly walked over to Jen and held her hand. "It's ok. We'll wait"

Jen stroked Tilly's hand not sure what Tilly meant. Wait for what?

"Until I finish college. We'll wait to be together. By then you'd have had experience here and it will be easier for you to get a job somewhere else won't it?" Tilly smiled trying to hide the pain those two words caused her - we'll wait. She didn't want to wait. She wanted Jen now, tomorrow & forever but she also loved her too much to ruin her career.

"But how? I mean look what just happened? We can't risk that happening again Tilly."

"We'll have to avoid being alone together. Two years may seem a long time to wait but it'll be worth it right? To be together properly? You shouldn't have to choose between me and you'd career Jen. It's not fair on you or me." Tilly shrugged.

Jen couldn't help but smile. This is something that had first attracted her to Tilly. She was mature beyond her years. So calm and collected. Jen admired her.

Tilly sensed Jens apprehension and intervened. "Look I'll leave you to think about it yeah? It's the only solution I can think of... I don't want to lose you Jen and if it means waiting 2 years then I'll do it. For you. I'd do anything for you." Tilly kissed Jens hand and left her alone with her thoughts.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

KNEW YOU WERE WAITING FOR ME - PART 8

One week later.

Today was the day of Ruby's funeral. Tilly lay in bed not wanting to get up. She knew she needed to. Not only to show her respect for Ruby but to be there for her friends. They'd all suffered massively after the crash and they needed to support each other. Today Tilly needed to put her own troubles to one side and focus on her friends. Even though she couldn't get Jen out of her mind she did feel a lot better about the whole situation. They'd made a promise to each other. As soon as Tilly left college they'd move away. Jen would get a job somewhere else. They'd be together properly. For now they were strictly student and teacher. Although not perfect, Tilly was just happy she could see Jen everyday & steal a few glances every now and again. She really hoped Jen would be at the funeral today. Tilly couldn't explain how but whenever she was feeling low just one simple look from Jen could get her through the day. She needed that look today more than ever.

Sinead was running around the house like a headless chicken. Jen was sitting having a cup of tea and Diane was ironing.

Jen typed out a text on her phone to Tilly. "Thinking of you today. x" she hovered her finger over the send button.

"Right then. What about this one?" Sinead shouted at her Mum and gestured to the outfit she was wearing.

"You messin?! That one is worse than the first! You're not wearing a mini skirt to a funeral. No way! Go head look in my wardrobe I'll have something you can borrow" Diane tutted over to Jen.

"Mum! Ruby was my mate. She knew how I dressed... I'm sure she wouldn't give one!" Sinead stomped off.

"Well I do!" Diane shouted after her then turned to Jen for support. " the gob on her eh Jen?"

"I don't mean to interfere but maybe you should cut her some slack? Today's gonna be hard enough as it is" Jen smiled warily.

Diane nodded. "Suppose so. I'll let her cool off then go see her. They shouldn't have to be going through this today any of them."

Jen shook her head "no they really shouldn't." She deleted the text she'd written to Tilly and pressed her phone to her lips as she thought for a moment.

"So. What are your plans today then?" Diane asked Jen as she folded the ironing board away.

"Erm actually I'm going to come with you. If that's cool?" Jen shrugged.

"What? To the funeral? Thought you said you didn't know Ruby all that well?"

"Well no. I didn't but a lot of my students are going and I should probably go and show my support right?" Jen smiled.

Jen stood next to Diane at the back of the church. Sinead had thrown a massive brat strop and so they'd been late arriving. Didn't bother Sinead who marched her way down the aisle to sit next to her friends but Diane and Jen stood quietly at the back. Tilly hadn't seen Jen enter but Jen couldn't keep her eyes off her. She watched in awe as Tilly remained so strong. Comforting her friends and making sure they were all ok. Jen wanted so much to go and pull her away from them. Cuddle her and look after her like she was doing for everyone else. It's not that Tilly cared less than her other friends she just didn't show it. Didn't want to breakdown. She'd do that in private. Right now she wanted to stay strong and to anyone else looking she was doing a brilliant job. But Jen wasn't just anyone. She could tell by Tilly's eyes she was hurting and it killed Jen to see.

Jen had tried to make eye contact with Tilly as they left the church but it was too busy and she was occupied with both Maddie and George. Now they were all stood in the cemetery as Ruby's coffin got lowered. Because there were so many there everyone was huddled together in a crowd. Jen was still watching Tilly from afar. Still remaining strong until one single tear snook it's way out of her eye and down her cheek. No one else would have noticed this tiny teardrop but Jen noticed it as much as she would have if it was rolling down her own face. Tilly shook her head and quickly wiped it away. Jen couldn't bear it any longer and politely made her way through the crowd so that she was standing next to Tilly. Once they were side by side Tilly breathed in deeply as she smelled that all familiar perfume. Then she felt all the hairs in her arms stand up as goosebumps invaded her skin. A hand touched hers gently. Tilly didn't even need to look to her side she knew it was Jen. They were standing so close to each other that no one would be able to see their hands entwined. Tilly stroked her thumb appreciatively across the hand she had so needed to hold. "Sometimes the person who is there for everyone else needs someone to be there for them" Jen whispered softly and squeezed her hand.

Tilly was laying on her bed. It had been a long hard day only made easier by Jen turning up out of the blue to see her. To show her that she cared. Every time she thought about that her heart smiled. Tilly was just about to sleep when her phone beeped. She was so exhausted but thought she better had check it as when she'd left the wake early she'd told her friends not to hesitate to contact her if they needed her. She opened up the message. "Hey. Hope you're ok? Tried to find you at The Dog but guess you left. Can you meet me in our usual place? Just need five mins. J x"

Tilly didn't hesitate to reply. "On my way"

Tilly practically ran to the shed. She couldn't wait to see Jen. She hasn't got to thank her for earlier. She was out of breathe when she arrived. Jen was sat on the abandoned chair smiling up at her.

"Hey. You ok?" Jen frowned as Tilly panted.

"Yeah just a bit unfit I guess" Tilly tried to smile.

Jen looked nervous as she patted next to her for Tilly to sit down.

"I'm glad you text" Tilly tried to get her breath back.

"Yeah?" Jen was so nervous. This didn't go unnoticed by Tilly.

"I wanted to thank you for today. But listen you don't have to worry. I know it doesn't mean we're gonna forget what we promised. Two years." Tilly reassured Jen.

"You don't have to thank me." Jen looked deep into Tilly's eyes. Then to the floor like she was embarrassed. "Erm anyway it's the whole promise thing I wanted to talk to you about..."

Tilly's heart sank. Jen didn't want to wait for her. Maybe the tragic circumstances of the day had made her realise that life's too short to be waiting around. Tilly swallowed hard.

"Today Tilly I couldn't bear seeing you like that. I wanted to hold you so much. Make you feel better. But I couldn't."

"You made me feel better by just being there Jen." Tilly reassured her.

"It's not the same though is it. Which is why I got us these... Jen pulled out two ring boxes out of her bag. "Don't worry I'm not proposing or anything!" She quickly added with a nervous laugh. "Look I know we're not 11 or American but I got us these promise rings..." Jen blushed and handed one to Tilly.

Tilly opened up the box "wow Jen!"

"If you think they're lame I won't be offended." Jen laughed. " it's just I thought when we're not together or together but not able to touch, kiss just hold each other. We can look at these and remember our promise. Look at the inside"

Tilly looked at the inner part of the band and noticed it was engraved. "Until then" she read out loud. So touched by the romantic gesture she sat speechless.

"Oh you think they're really lame." Jen laughed.

Tilly shook her head. "I love them. I love you" Tilly put the ring on her middle finger prompting Jen to do the same. They both looked into each others eyes. Both feeling so lucky to have found their soulmate. Both feeling so in love. Both wanting to close the small gap between them but aware of the rules they'd made.

"I suppose one last kiss won't hurt eh?" Jen broke the silence.

"Oh thank God!" Tilly grabbed Jens face in her hands and kissed her passionately. They giggled in between kisses then both fell back onto the sofa. Jen wrapped her arm around Tilly's shoulder and Tilly lay her head on Jens chest. They just sat twiddling the promise rings around on each others fingers. To anyone else these were the most plain rings ever but to those two they were their future.

TBC.


	9. Chapter 9

Tilly sat watching Jen in all her glory. Standing at the front of the classroom passionately gushing about art. All of the students hanging off every word she said. Jen was so animated when she spoke, engaging the class and making it effortless for them to take in everything she was teaching them. Tilly looked around at everyone as they focused all their attention on the beautiful woman at the front of the room and felt proud of Jen. Tilly realised she was probably biased but still Jen was a really good teacher. The best in fact. She was born to do this and Tilly felt a pang of guilt as she remembered all those months ago when she had tried to make Jen quit. Now that she had calmed down and witnessed Jens teaching first hand she could understand why her career meant so much to her. She was in love with teaching and it was beautiful to watch. Tilly was disturbed from her thoughts by a knock at the door.

Jen rolled her eyes. She hated being interrupted mid flow. "Come in!"

The door opened to reveal a girl a little bit older than the rest of the class. She had smokey eyes, long dark hair and dressed in mainly black with the odd spike customising her leather jacket and biker boots. To make her look less intimidated she had teamed this with lots of delicate chains around her neck. She leant against the door frame as she chewed on gum. She looked around the class. "This is A level art yeah?"

Jen smiled widely "Yep. Can I help you?"

"Hope so. I want to pass this time!"

Jen looked blankly.

"Lexie. I'm joining your class today. Ring any bells?" Lexie oozed confidence as she made her way to a seat and sat down.

Jen still looked blank and clearly didn't appreciate Lexies attitude "No. No it doesn't."

Lexie tutted and held out a piece of paper. Waiting for Jen to walk over to her and get it. Jen raised her eyebrows and stayed where she was holding out her hand for Lexie to walk to give her the form. Tilly smiled to herself at Jens stubbornness.  
Lexie gave in and walked to the front if the class to give Jen the form. Jen read it and nodded. "Ok well take a seat Lexie"

"Right so basically I want you to split into groups of two for our next assignment. It's all about beauty. In two weeks I want you to hand in a piece of work that represents what you perceive to be beautiful. Anything you want. If anyone hands in a photograph of a celebrity then I won't be responsible for my actions" Jen laughed.

The class all started to pair up. Everyone avoiding Lexie and her intimidating demeanour. Tilly was just about to walk over to Gemma the quiet girl in the class when Jen caught her eye. Jen nodded her head towards Lexie sitting in her own and raised her eye brows questionably. Tilly shook her head whilst mouthing "No way" Jen pouted and batted her lashes. Tilly sighed with frustration and reluctantly made her way over to Lexie.

"Yeah?" Lexie looked up at Tilly.

"Charming. Look do you want to work together or what?" Tilly rolled her eyes.

Lexie looked around the room seeing everyone else paired off. "Yeah suppose so."

"Oh don't do me any favours" Tilly laughed sarcastically. She already didn't like Lexie. The way she'd spoken to Jen had irritated her but Jen wanted Tilly to make an effort and Tilly would jump through fire if she thought it would make Jen happy.

"Right well just don't expect me to do all the work alright? Just because I'm more experienced doesn't mean you can take the piss" Lexie warned half joking.

"Got it." Tilly nodded and widen her eyes in mock despair towards Jen. Jen winked and mouthed "Thank you baby


	10. Chapter 10

Tilly sat on the bench outside college waiting for George. She felt exhausted. Lexie had been a nightmare that afternoon in art. Such hard work, hating all of Tilly's suggestions for their assignment yet not bringing any of her own to the table. Not only would she have to put up with this in college but she'd have to meet up with her outside of college too to complete the assignment on time. Tilly groaned when she thought about this. She'd cross that bridge when she came to it. Right now she was looking forward to a girly evening with George. They'd planned to watch rom-coms and pig out on pizza. Just what they both needed. Tilly loved hanging out with George. As much as she loved Maddie she always felt like she had to walk on eggshells around her. She was like a ticking bomb and could go off at any moment. George was more similar to Tilly. Laid back, none judgemental and a laugh to be around. Tilly spun around as she heard someone behind her.

"Waiting for someone?" Jen stood with her books and folders smiling down on Tilly. The sun was shining behind her surrounding her beauty and it took Tillys breath away.

"Hey you. Yeah I'm waiting for George."

"Oh." Jen couldn't hide her disappointment. She'd secretly hoped Tilly was waiting to talk to her.

"Thanks by the way. For making me pair up with that new girl" Tilly frowned.

"Aw come on. She can't be all that bad. She's new and I can't think of any one better to help settle her in than a caring thoughtful student like yourself." Jen winked.

"Hmm. Well not sure how caring I'll be if she messes this assignment up for me" Tilly laughed.

"Not possible. You'll walk it." Jen nodded with confidence.

"So what are your plans this evening Miss Gilmore?" Tilly changed the subject slightly embarrassed by Jens confidence in her. It always made her scared of letting her down.

"Nothing much… Got a hot date with a bath full of bubbles and a glass of wine I reckon" Jen smiled at the thought.

"That sounds perfect" Tilly thought out loud. Jen caught her eye knowing they were both thinking the same. How much they wished they could spend the evening together. She gently twisted the promise ring around on her finger with a sad smile. This instantly cheered Tilly up and the sadness in her eyes transformed into excitement at the thought of their future together.

"Alright?" Lexie made them both jump. "So do you want to get together tonight then. Discuss this shit assignment?"

"That's what I like to see. A bit of enthusiasm." Jen laughed.

"Sorry. No offence" Lexie shrugged.

"I can't I've got plans. Just waiting for my mate to meet me then we're going back to mine." Tilly smiled. Satisfied that she actually had an excuse.

"Sounds good. You can tell me all about what's good around here. I'm used to busy Manchester and I'm not gonna lie Chester seems a bit grim compared" Lexie looked around her in disgust.

Jen frowned at the cheekiness of Lexie. She really wanted to intervene but knew her girl was more than capable.

"No. Sorry it's just we've planned to watch movies" Tilly forced a smile. Lexie was really annoying her now. Not only had she interrupted her moment with Jen she was way too forward.

"Even better. I love a good movie." Lexie sat down next to Tilly on the bench. "Your mate needs to hurry up though its freezing out here"

Jen widened her eyes to Tilly. Tilly just shrugged speechless. How was she meant to get out of it now?

"Well I better leave you to it then" Jen half smiled not wanting to leave Tilly. "Enjoy your evening"

"You too" Tilly looked straight into Jens eyes. Wishing so much she wasn't leaving.

"Yeah laters Miss" Lexie raised her hand to wave her off.

Tilly watched Jen walk away sadly. Willing her to look back. Just one more look from her that's all she wanted. As if reading Tillys mind as Jen reached her car she turned to smile back at Tilly before climbing in and driving off. Tilly looked down at her promise ring and felt butterflies.

"Tilly hey!" George ran over. "So sorry I'm late it's just I had a nightmare with –" George looked at Lexie "Oh who's your friend"

"She's not my-" Tilly started but was interrupted by Lexie.

"I'm Lexie. And you are?"

"George. So erm are you joining us?" George looked confused.

"Unless that's a problem?" Lexie looked from George to Tilly. "Not disturbing a date or anything am I?"

George laughed maybe a bit too hard "God no!"

"Oh yeah thanks George. Don't sound too horrified at the thought!" Tilly playfully nudged him.

"Sorted then. Right shall we get going now or what?" Lexie had clearly lost interest in the conversation.

"Alright keep your biker boots on!" Tilly laughed. Lexie smiled for the first time since she'd been there. Tilly couldn't help but notice how much softer Lexie looked when she smiled and wondered whether to tell her she should do it more often. Fearing getting a biker boot up the butt she decided against it as they all walked away from college.

Tilly, George and Lexie sat watching Moulin Rouge. Tilly and George were completely engrossed whilst Lexie sat looking around Tilly's living room bored out of her skull. George noticed this.

"You not a fan?" He frowned

"I just didn't realise there would be quite as much singing as there is…" Lexie mocked sticking her fingers down her throat.

"This could help us with the assignment though. Look how beautiful it all is" Tilly sighed with her eyes still on the screen. "There's a beauty in forbidden love that sparkles"

"It's an obvious beauty. I find beauty in things that others would find disgusting" Lexie shrugged. "Like a bin"

George had now turned his full attention to Lexie. Much to Tilly's annoyance.

"A bin? You're joking right?" Tilly had now reluctantly torn her eyes from the screen too.

"The way the colours mix, layers are formed, memories entwined. It's beautiful"

Tilly and George both stared at Lexie. Waiting for her to carry on. She just stared back.

"Memories? In a bin?" Tilly raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah. Like a banana skin for example… This could symbolise the start of someone's new life…the day they decided to change. Start eating healthily. To any passer-by it would just look like a mouldy rotting fruit skin but that could have just added a few years onto someone's life. Or an empty sandwich packet... That sandwich could have been shared by a couple on a date in a park. As they took the last few bites they could have realised they had fallen in love. An empty cider can. That could have been from a homeless person. Their one bit of enjoyment after begging in the cold all day getting hurled abuse and disgusted looks. To them that can of cider could have been their one shred of light at the end of a shitty tunnel..."

Tilly and George sit open mouthed.

"That answer your question?" Lexie smirked.

"Wow" George smiled. "That was so inspiring. Wasn't it Tills?" George was still in awe of Lexie.

"It was alright" Tilly hid how much she was impressed well.

Jen lay in a bath full of bubbles with music playing and a glass of wine in her hand. She sighed with contentment. The only way this could be even better was if Tilly was there sharing the bubbles with her. She picked up her phone to call Tilly but decided against it. Tilly was with her friends and she didn't want to interrupt her. Just as she was about to put her phone back on the side next to the bath, it beeped.

"I know I'm breaking the rules but I was just thinking about you in that bath..,Naked... Alone... and just thought I'd remind you not to fill it up too much. All about the health & safety me. ;) T x"

Jen giggled to herself and hit the reply button "Rule breaking again Miss Evans? Thanks for the tip. I'll make sure I don't fall asleep either. Shall have to imagine you're here with me to keep me awake won't I? ;) How's the movie? x"

Tilly's heart was pounding as she received a text. What if Jen was annoyed that she'd text her? She swallowed hard and then opened the text. She blushed slightly as she silently read it. The thought of Jen in the bath imagining Tilly was there sent a shiver up her spine.

"Oooh someone's got a smile on their face!" George nudged Tilly. "Spill"

Tilly looked up to George and Lexie both staring at her. "Oh no it's just my Mum saying how nice the weather is, reminding me to water the plants blah blah" Tilly quickly recovered.

"Come on. Enough of this soppy shit" Lexie turned the TV off.

"Oi" Tilly tutted.

"How about a real party?" Lexie opened up her bag and pulled out a bottle of vodka.

"What? You just carry that around with you?" Tilly frowned.

"Yes. You never know when an opportunity for a party might arise Tills" Lexie smirked. Tilly shuddered. She didn't like Lexie calling her Tills. Felt a bit too personal and over familiar for someone she just met.

"Up for it George?" Lexie waved the vodka in front of him as if tempting a baby with a bag of sweets.

"Always. I'll text the others" George got his phone out excitedly.

Tilly rolled her eyes. There was no point arguing she knew it was happening now. Instead she text Jen back. "Ugh. You don't know how much I wish I was there Jen. :( This Lexie girl is a nightmare! I blame you... You've got a lot of making up to do ;) xx"

Jen closed her eyes as she lay in the bath. She practically jumped up as her phone beeped. She sighed eyes full of desire as she read Tilly's text. "Aw sorry baby. The making it up to you will be fun though. Also I think it's lovely of you to help her settle in. I do wish you were actually here though, I'll just have to use my imagination... Love you. Miss you. Your J xxx"

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

"Love you more. Miss you more. Your T. xxx" Jen smiled as she read Tilly's reply and sunk into her hot bath. The water covered her body and she closed her eyes imagining the warmth was coming from Tilly.

BANG BANG BANG! Jen jumped at the noise on the door. "Jen. Hurry up would ya?!" Sineads scouse tones caused Jen to wince.

"What?!" Jen rolled her eyes. Even in her imagination she couldn't get a moment alone with Tilly.

"I need to get ready I'm going out!" Sinead banged on the door again. "Uggggh!" She screamed and stomped off.

Jen climbed out of the bath. She couldn't be bothered with another one of Sineads strops and so decided she'd give in. Just this once.

Once Jen was dried off she wrapped her hair in a towel, slipped on a bathrobe and made her way downstairs. Just in time to hear Sinead slagging her off to Diane.

"I swear she does it on purpose Mum!" Sinead was desperately trying to get support from Diane who was busting herself in the kitchen trying her best to ignore her.

"My ears burning?" Jen smirked as she walked into the kitchen.

"Oh finally!" Sinead scowled.

"What's the mad rush anyway?" Jen wound her up a little bit more.

"An impromptu party. George just text. If you must know everything." Sinead smiled sarcastically.

"Hang on I thought George was at Tilly's?" Jen quizzed an irritated Sinead.

"Yeah and that's where the party is! Apparently some new girl at college organised it. Lexie. She's meant to be a right laugh"

"So Tilly and Lexie are getting drunk?!" Jen realised her tone was suspiciously panicked.

"What's it to you?" Sinead frowned confused.

"Yeah Jen. What's it to you?" Diane suddenly stopped what she was doing and raised her eyebrows knowingly in Jens direction.

Shit. Think fast. Jen thought to herself for a moment. "Nothing it's just they're meant to be working on an art assignment that's all" Jen shrugged.

"Oh barrel of laughs you are!" Sinead stomped upstairs to the finally free bathroom.

"Oi Jen. What's all that about? You're not..." Diane started but Jen cut her off.

"No. I'm not seeing her again. Like I said its just they've got an important art assignment to be getting on with" Jen waved off Diane's accurate accusation "anyway I'm off to bed. Night"

"Bed? It's only half 7.." Diane protested but Jen was already up the stairs.

Back at Tilly's and a few invites had turned into a few more, and a few more... Suddenly Tilly's house was full.

"I don't know half of these people George?!" Tilly shouted over the music.

"Oh come on... You do..." George lied as he looked around the room not recognising hardly anyone either.

Tilly goes outside for some fresh air. She sits on her doorstep.

"Cool party..." Lexie steps out of the darkness, takes a drag of her cig and swigs vodka straight from the bottle.

"Yeah... I don't know any of these people Lexie. Did you invite them?" Tilly is annoyed. She hates to relinquish control.

"No I didn't. I don't know anyone in Chester yet do I?" Lexie shrugged sitting down next to Tilly. "Word gets out doesn't it? It's no biggie. You may as well enjoy yourself now that everyone's here" Lexie offered Tilly the vodka bottle.

Tilly hesitated, looked back at the chaos going on in her house and took the vodka bottle. "What the hell" she took a big swig and gagged. Lexie watched and laughed at the disgust on Tilly's face.

"That nice huh?" Lexie took the vodka back. Tilly looked away embarrassed. She wasn't a big drinker, never had been.

"You're a good girl aren't you?" Lexie eyed Tilly suspiciously. "Play by the rules, never just go wild... How's that working out for you?"

Tilly shrugged. It wasn't working out for her. She was lucky in the fact that her and Jen were on good terms but heart broken that they had to wait to be together. She twisted her promise ring around and thought about Jen for a moment.

"Exactly. Just be Tilly." Lexie looked Tilly in the eyes. "Beauty isn't organised its spontaneous and unruly. Just be"

Tilly met Lexie's stare. Her eyes were so intense. Lined with layers and layers of smokey eyeliner that made the green around her pupils pop.

"Tilly there you are!" Sinead opened the door followed by Maddie.

"Babes! Cool party" Maddie pulled Tilly up and hugged her.

"Yeah where did this come from you little minx? Not like you at all!" Sinead joined in the hug. Tilly caught Lexie smirking at this. Damn, Tilly hated Lexie knowing that she'd made the right judgement about her.

"Oh hello. Who's this?" Maddie and Sinead looked Lexie up and down.

"This is Lexie. She started college today." Tilly smiled innocently.

"Hey" Lexie waved.

Back at Jens she was sitting on her bed trying to concentrate on marking work. She couldn't get into it. She had a niggling in the pit of her stomach. The thought of Tilly having a party really bothered her. She knew she had no right to be annoyed, it's not like Tilly had done anything wrong but still Jen didn't like it. She trusted Tilly one hundred percent but it still didn't stop her from feeling jealous. She grabbed her phone and re read the last text from Tilly. She'd already read it so many times "love you more. Miss you more. Your T. xxx" Jen smiled. She was being ridiculous. She kissed her promise ring quickly and got under her covers. Excited to see Tilly tomorrow.

The party was now in full swing. Tilly was finally enjoying herself and letting go dancing with Maddie, George and Sinead. Lexie was sat surrounded by boys all paying her their full attention. Tilly couldn't help but smile at the lack if interest she was returning them. Maddie noticed this too. "Your new friend loves herself a bit doesn't she?" She oozed jealousy as she watched the boys all trying to impress Lexie. Tilly rolled her eyes choosing to ignore Maddies bitchiness and grabbed her hands twirling her around the living room, so drunk that she didn't care she was breaking some of the house decor in the process. She felt a tap on the shoulder and when she turned around was met with those intense green eyes.

"I'm off Tills. Wicked party" Lexie nodded and turned to leave.

"Wait... You're going? The party's just getting started!" Tilly slurred, clearly more affected by the vodka than the cool and collected Lexie.

Lexie walked back to Tilly and whispered. "Rule number one. Always leave then wanting more" she stepped back and resumed a louder tone. "See you all at college tomorrow!" She smiled and left.

"Did you see that? She totally fancies Tilly" Sinead gushed to a less than impressed Maddie.

"You've got more taste than that right Tills?" Maddie smiled grabbing Tilly.

"What you on about?" Tilly struggled to stand up straight.

"As if! You know what we're talking about. Your new girlfriend. Lexie" Sinead teased.

"Oh don't be daft!" Tilly tutted. Lexie wasn't interested in her and Tilly definitely wasn't interested in Lexie. She felt sick when Sinead had said new girlfriend. Jen was her girlfriend. She wished she could turn the music off and shout it at the top of her voice for all there to hear. Deciding against that she pulled out her phone to text her instead. "Lovew yoou sp much Jen. Soo bery much it's hurts. Cxxxxxcxc" she proudly pressed send and carried on dancing.

Jen stirred as she heard a loud bang downstairs. She picked up her phone to check the time. It was 4.15am. She opened up her text from Tilly. So incoherent that wasn't like her to get so drunk... She hardly drank. Jen could hear Sinead in the phone downstairs. She slipped in her dressing gown and made her way down. She felt like she wanted to know what happened at Tilly's party. Desperate to know even.

"Oh gotta go!" Sinead quickly hung up as she heard footsteps on the stairs. She looked relieved when she saw Jen and not her Mum.

"Sorry did I wake you?" A drunk Sinead giggled not even pretending to mean her apology.

"No. I often stay up till this time when I have work at 8 the next day.." Jen spat sarcastically. She was annoyed at the text she'd got from Tilly. Well the text was nice if it would have been readable but she hated how much of a state Tilly must have been in. Still she forced a smile "so how was the party?"

"It was boss yeah. Tilly's in a right state and was puking up in the garden when I left! Maddie reckoned it was too much vodka but I dunno you know? I reckon she's love sick" Sinead laughed even though Maddie had told her the first time she'd made that joke that it was rubbish.

Jen felt a flush of panic. Love sick? Had they read her texts? Also she was being sick yet Sinead had just left her? Nice.

"Maddie doesn't like her but I reckon they'd make a nice couple you know?"

"Who?" Jen dreaded the answer before she'd even asked the question.

"Lexie. She's dead cool." Sinead yawned and made her way upstairs.

Jen felt like someone had punched her in the stomach. She waited until Sinead was out of sight and picked up her keys. She needed to check Tilly was ok but also she wanted to reassure herself that Lexie wasn't still there...


	12. Chapter 12

Jen walked up Tillys path cautiously. This was really risky, she was assuming that Tillys parents weren't there or she wouldn't have been able to have the party but she wasn't 100% sure and it would look a bit suspicious for a teacher to be rocking up at half 4 in the morning. She noticed all the lights were still on downstairs so she made her way to the window, stepping over the booze fuelled puddles of vomit on her way. She peered through the living room window and rolled her eyes at the state of it. It looked trashed. Nope, her parents definitely weren't in. Jen took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. She stood shivering still in her dressing gown and slippers. She rang it again and again until she heard a voice. "Alright! Keep your biker boots on!" Tilly slurred inbetween giggles remembering her joke from earlier. She stopped giggling when she opened the door to a less than impressed Jen. "My biker boots?" Jen frowned. "Ah Jen!" Tilly ignored Jens obvious annoyance and pulled her inside the house closing the door behind them. "So glad you're here. I was just thinking about you and look! Here you are! Spooky eh? We are so… You and me… so…" Tilly clicked as she struggled to think of the word. "Tilly you are wasted!" Jen struggled to hold her up. "I'm not…" Tilly stumbled falling against Jen "Well maybe a little bit…" She burst into a fit of giggles. She rest her head on Jens chest. As disappointed with Tilly as she was Jen still got butterflies as she held Tilly. She stroked her hair and rested her head on hers. They just stood holding each other in silence for a few moments. "Ugh I'm gonna be sick!" Tilly heaved and Jen quickly pulled her towards the bathroom. Tilly leant over the toilet and was violently sick. Although it was also knocking Jen a bit sick she stood with her and rubbed her back. Once Tilly had stopped being sick she sobered up slightly. Standing up she held her pounding head in her hands and avoided eye contact with Jen. Sensing Tillys embarrassment, Jen smiled kindly. "Come on you… Let's get you to bed." Jen pulled her close, put her arm around her shoulders and walked her to her room. Once they were there Jen helped Tilly undress. Tilly raised her arms and Jen pulled her soiled vest top off over her head. Tilly looked Jen straight in the eyes. Inches apart, their pounding hearts echoed each others eyes full of desire. "Erm I don't think so young lady" Jen laughed. "Straight to sleep for you… College in a couple of hours" Tilly groaned at the thought as she lay down. Jen stroked her head "Feel any better?" She smiled down caringly at a really embarrassed Tilly who just nodded. "Right well don't even think about missing my lesson today… a hangover is no excuse! See you later" Jen winked and turned to leave but Tilly grabbed her hand. "Stay with me?" Tilly looked up at Jen, eyes wide and pleading. Jen thought about it for a moment and was about to decline until she saw the sad look on Tillys face. Jen nodded "Of course" She slipped off her dressing gown and climbed into the other side of the bed behind Tilly, spooning her knees into Tillys, wrapping her arm around her waist and resting her head on her shoulder. Jen planted a gentle kiss on Tillys cheek before they drifted off to sleep spooning whilst holding hands.

Two hours later and Jen was awake. She smiled as she noticed they were still in exactly the same position as they were when she'd fallen asleep. She lightly traced her finger tip up Tilly's bare arm that was thrown above the covers. She reluctantly unspooned herself from the sleeping beauty beside her and slipped on her dressing gown. She turned to look at Tilly one last time and quietly slipped out of her room.

Tilly winced as the sunlight came through the window. She opened her eyes and instantly felt dread as her head felt like it was about to explode. She quickly turned around in the bed... Jen wasn't there. Phew that had just been a dream. Thank god for that. Normally she'd feel disappointed that her dream wasn't reality when she woke up and Jen wasn't there. Not this time though. This time she was glad Jen hadn't actually saw the state she was in, witnessed her vomit and had to put her to bed. Tilly's mouth felt like sandpaper. As she made her way downstairs she made a promise to herself that she would never ever drink again. She also cursed at how far away the kitchen was. She'd never noticed before but right now she felt like she was stumbling lightheaded for ages. When she finally got to the kitchen she jumped out of her skin when she saw Jen sat at the table with a cup of coffee.

"Good morning sunshine..." Jen looked far too gorgeous. No make up, hair scraped back and a massive smile on her face.

"Morning" Tilly just about mustered up the strength to mumble back. She closed her eyes as she suddenly got the fear about last night. The living room had got trashed. She'd made a complete fool out of herself in front of the woman she loved and quite frankly wanted to just curl up in bed and forget all about it.

"Guessing you feel even worse than you look?" Jen raised her eyebrows. "Here get this down you..." She slid a cup of coffee across the table. Although she was doing her best to be disappointed in Tilly she couldn't help but smile as butterflies danced in her stomach. This was a perfect morning. Despite Tilly's hangover. It was almost as if they were a normal uncomplicated couple. Something they both dreamed of. "So what got into you last night?" Jen frowned as Tilly tried to stomach her coffee.

"What do you mean?" Tilly shrugged. "Well it's not like you is it? You're normally so..."

"Boring?" Tilly cut Jen off. "Is that how you see me?"

"No obviously not. More sensible. It's one of the things I love about you. It makes me giggle"

Shit. The word sensible triggered Tilly to think about the state of the living room. she really didn't want to deal with that right now. She rushed out of the kitchen to assess the damage. She opened the door, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened them she couldn't believe it. The room was spotless. Apart from a few missing ornaments you'd never have known there'd been a party. Jen appeared behind Tilly and wrapped her arms around her waist pulling her back so she could lean on her shoulder.

"Jen... Did you do this?"

"Yeah. Well I knew you'd be feeling bad enough this morning without waking up to the mess in here" Jen looked at her watch and rolled her eyes. "Damn I better go... Gonna be late. I need to go home and change before college" Jen went to rush passed Tilly. Tilly grabbed her hand and pulled her back. She looked deep into Jens eyes. "Thank you" Jen looked back into Tilly's eyes. She leant forward and gently kissed her enveloping Tilly's bottom lip Inbetween hers at first and then gently massaging her tongue with her own. Tilly pulled back for a moment to look up at Jen. "Rule breaker" Tilly smirked.

"Baby, I think the rule book pretty much went out of the window last night didn't it?" Jen laughed stroking away a piece of stray hair that had fallen onto Tilly's face.

"I really have to go now." Jen widened her eyes. "Don't be late!" She quickly pecked Tilly on the lips and Tilly watched her leave. Jen had never looked so cute, in her dressing gown and slippers. Tilly felt like death from tall the vodka last night yet more alive than ever. More in love than ever. She watched Jen drive off and instantly started to miss her already. She ran upstairs to get her phone to text her and tell her and she got butterflies when she saw she had a text. Probably Jen, beat her to it. She opened it. "Hey Tils hope you're not too rough this morning! See you in a bit. Lexie." Erm what? Had Tilly given her her number? She felt a pang of guilt but quickly pushed it to the back of her mind. She hadn't done anything wrong. She'd never even want to look at anyone else while she had the most beautiful woman in the world. Never. So why had she felt the need to impress her so much last night?

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Tilly, George, Sinead and Maddie were all sitting outside college looking a bit worse for wear.

"Such a fun night Tilly!" Sinead gushed.

"Yeah, wasn't impressed with the last minute invite though babes!" Maddie frowned

"Yeah sorry about that. Didn't even know it was happening myself" Tilly rolled her eyes.

"It was Lexie's idea. She's so cool isn't she Tilly? I really like her. George nodded.

"I didn't. She thinks she's all that. What's with the moody gothic thing she's got going on?" Maddie snorted unaware that Lexie had appeared behind her. The others widened their eyes trying to warm her but she carried on anyway. "It's like Erm hello you're new. Pipe down. Earn your place in our social circle."

"So you must be the bitch of the group that everyone pretends to like in fear of you going around slagging them off but deep down they can't stand you, yeah?" Lexie smirked.

Maddie spun around to meet Lexie's glare. Lexie raised her eyebrows and headed off into college.

"Bitch. God. Thanks for the heads up guys!" Maddie tutted.

"Tried to!" George protested.

Jen walked past and gave Tilly that secret smile. The one she only used for her. Tilly smiled and then blushed slightly as she remembered how embarrassing she had been last night. Poor Jen must be exhausted.

"Oh my god. You totally fancy her!" Sinead pointed to Tilly.

"What? Don't be daft." Tilly panicked. Had Sinead seen her secret exchange with Jen?

"You do. You fancy Lexie. She comes and talks to us and all of a sudden you're blushing? Busted Tils" Sinead laughed.

Tilly just shook her head. She was far too hungover to argue about it. To her the thought was ridiculous. She loved Jen. She was her whole world. But her friends didn't know this. To them she was single.

"I think you're right Sinead. Also think they would make the coolest couple ever. Ask her out Tilly. It's been far too long since you went on a date!" George went on with himself. Maddie glared at him. She didn't want Tilly to go out with Lexie half because she didn't like her and half because she didn't want to lose control over Tilly.

"We better go to lesson" Tilly quickly changed the subject. They all groaned as they made their way into the college.

Tilly looked at Jen as she entered the classroom. Jens eyes sparkled excitedly as she saw Tilly and Tilly's heart pounded. She wouldn't blame Jen for being annoyed with her after the disaster of last night yet here she was still in love with her, her face still lighting up when she saw her and still making Tilly feel like the only girl in a room full of people.

The class started and Tilly looked next to her at the empty seat. Lexie hadn't turned up. Tilly instantly felt guilty. What if she wasn't as hard faced as she seemed? What if Maddie's harsh words had affected her? These thoughts were banished when Lexie strolled into the classroom and took her seat.

"Erm hello? What time do you call this?" Jen sighed. She wasn't a strict teacher but didn't like the thought of students taking advantage of this.

Lexie looked at her watch " it's half 10" she shrugged. " But just so you know there is a massive clock on the wall behind you if you need the time again"

The class laughed much to Jens annoyance. "Yeah. The class started half an hour ago Lexie. Lets hope that quick wit of yours helps you pass this time eh?" Jen smirked back.

"Whatevs" Lexie sighed and slumped into her chair. Tilly tried to make eye contact with Lexie but she completely ignored her. Jen noticed this and she felt a pang if jealousy. She was so used to having Tilly's undivided attention in and out of the classroom. It was what spurred her on, she thrived off it and Tilly showing someone else attention made her feel like her heart had burst.

"So if you can all jot you're ideas down for now and I'll get the paints etc out. Erm Tilly, fancy giving me a hand?" Jen smiled and Tilly turned to look at her hearing her name.

"Yeah of course" Tilly nodded and followed Jen into the art room cupboard. Their cupboard. Jens heart had dropped even more at the lack of excitement Tilly had shown at the thought of them being alone in the cupboard again.

Once inside Jen closed the door and pushed Tilly against it. She held the back of Tilly's neck and pulled her closer as she kissed her hard.

"Woah. What's brought this on?" Tilly frowned. Jen matched the frown and stepped away. Feeling dejected.

"I thought I'd be spontaneous." Jen shrugged slightly embarrassed. That wasn't the reason. She wanted to remind Tilly she was hers and they belonged together. Put out any fire that might be building between her and Lexie. She'd seen something in Tilly's eyes whilst she looked at Lexie that she didn't like.

"It's far too risky Jen." Tilly shook her head. Then noticed the humiliated look on Jens face. "It's not that I don't want to. Of course I do..."

"No don't worry about it." Jen forced a smile. " come on then better get these paints out to the troops" she sighed and left the cupboard.

For the rest of the lesson Tilly desperately tried to catch Jens eye again. She felt awful but Jen avoided her. Lexie had also given her one word answers but Tilly didn't care about that she just wanted to make it up to Jen. She text Sinead "Is it ok if I stay at yours tonight?" Tilly had a plan...


	14. Chapter 14

Tilly walked home with Sinead. Feeling guilty for how she'd reacted to Jen in the artroom cupboard. It's just she didn't want Jen to risk her career for her. What had happened to the promise? It had killed Tilly to make it but she'd done it anyway. For Jen. She needed it to be clear, that heartbreaking line between them had to be black or white. There was no room for a grey area. Tilly couldn't handle not knowing where she stood with Jen. Sure Jen for some reason unknown to Tilly had wanted to be risky today, to kiss her in college and risk someone walking in but what about tomorrow and the next day? With the promise they both knew where they stood. Teacher and student and at a push friends until they could be together properly. Despite all this going around in Tilly's head she still couldn't get the disappointed rejection etched all over Jens face out of her mind. Every time she closed her eyes she saw it and felt her heart break a little.

"You're quiet Tils?" Sinead observed as they walked together.

"Sorry just got a lot on my mind" Tilly faked a smile.

"So how come you want to stay at mine tonight? I mean I don't mind obviously it's just a bit random seens as you have your place to yourself all week" Sinead screwed up her face. Luckily Tilly had already thought of an answer for this question that she knew was coming.

"Oh you know. Hangover of doom and didn't want to go back and tidy up all the mess made last night" she lied. In reality she wanted to be as close to Jen as possible. Clean up the mess she'd made between them today.

"Ah course" Sinead smiled. "Did you get to talk to Lex today?"

Lex? Tilly thought. How the hell was she already so much part of the group? Not in a nasty way like Maddie had insinuated earlier but Tilly genuinely wondered how Lexie did it. She wasn't overly friendly at all yet people still seemed to be drawn to her. Except for a really jealous Maddie obviously.

"Erm no. Not really. Don't think she appreciated Maddie slating her like she did. I should probably text her in a bit actually." Tilly noticed Sinead raising her eyebrows and quickly added "not like that! Just feel bad. She's new and doesn't have any friends yet"

"Yeah yeah" Sinead winked as she opened her front door. Tilly took a deep breath before she walked in. Feeling nervous all of a sudden. Her heart sank when Jen wasn't in the living room. No one was.

"Ah Mums gone out. Said she's staying at Martha's. thank god for that she's doin my head right in lately!" Sinead read a note left on the kitchen top.

Tilly instantly felt relieved. She hasn't even thought about Diane. She knew she'd have watched Jen and Tilly like a hawk. She always seemed suspicious whenever Tilly was round even though they'd both told her time and time again they were over Tilly always got the impression she didn't believe them. Which obviously she was right not to as they were lying.

Jen lay on her bed as she heard Sinead come home. Great just what she needed Sinead going on about the party last night. She couldn't face hearing anything about it. So decided to stay hidden away in her room for a bit. Tilly had really upset her today. Jen had really gone out on a limb to try and kiss Tilly earlier and had never felt so humiliated. She had selfishly done it because she'd felt jealous at the attention Tilly had shown Lexie. Although she hated the fact Tilly had knocked her back at the time, deep down she understood it and deep down she was grateful. She had let her emotions take over her professionalism and she shouldn't have. Still didn't stop it hurting though. She checked her phone, nothing. No texts or missed calls from Tilly. Well she wasn't going to text her. No way. The ball was in Tilly's court now. Sick of checking if Tilly had text every two minutes, Jen decided to turn her phone off. She lay back on the bed and closed her eyes. Just wanting to forget all about it.

"Ugh what are we meant to eat?" Sinead rummaged around the cupboards. "Selfish cow has gone out and not even got any shopping in! Ugh! Suppose I'll have to go the shop." Sinead tutted.

"I'm not hungry to be honest Sinead" Tilly shrugged. She felt sick. Where the hell was Jen?

"We'll I am. I'm starving. Won't be long"

With that Tilly was left alone. She made her way upstairs to go the bathroom. As she passed Jens room she touched the door slightly. She wanted so much to be close to her right now. She decided to go in. Maybe leave her a little note for when she got home. To say sorry. She opened the door slowly and was taken back when she saw Jen was in there. Laying on top of the covers fully clothed on her side with her knees bent up and her hands tucked delicately under her beautiful face. Tilly smiled to herself and closed the door behind her.

She perched on the bed next to Jen and watched her for a moment. Wondering what she was dreaming of. She looked so peaceful and more beautiful than ever. Her lips curling up at the sides every now and again. Tilly leant forward and kissed them. Lingering there got a moment before sitting back up. Jen stirred and opened her eyes. She smiled sleepily and pulled Tilly close to her. Not even stopping to ask what she was doing there. Not caring. Just wanted to hold her. Tilly rested her face on Jens leaning forward and Jen wrapped her arms around her. Squeezing tightly. They stayed like this for a few moments until Tilly sat back up and Jen begrudgingly let go.

"I'm sorry" Tilly smiled sadly down on Jen.

"Never be sorry for waking a girl up with a kiss" Jen smiled mischievously.

"You know what I mean. For earlier in college. I've not been able to stop thinking about it." Tilly stroked a stray piece of hair away that had fallen onto Jens face.

"No, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. You were right to knock me back. I guess I just needed a bit of reassurance that you still wanted me." Jen looked away embarrassed at her confession.

Tilly put her finger under Jens chin and gently turned her face to look back at her. Jens embarrassment quickly faded away when she saw the genuine look in Tillys eyes. "Jen, you don't ever need reassurance of that. I promise you right now that I'll never stop loving you. Never. Even if we argue, fall out, or god forbid ever split up. I'll love you forever. I mean it"

Jens eyes pricked with tears. Tilly had just voiced everything Jen thought about her. Exactly the same way. She'd never stop loving Tilly. She'd thought she'd been in love before but it had never felt like this. Tilly had shown her what love truly was and she was so grateful for that.

Tilly smiled and gently kissed Jen again on the lips. She quickly sat up as she heard the front door close. "Oh, that will be Sinead... She's only been to the shop. Come down and eat with us?"

"Oh I'm sure she'll be thrilled if I do that." Jen laughed sarcastically. Her and Sinead had ever got on.

"I'm sure it'll be fine. Right I better get down there." Tilly stood up and Jen quickly grabbed her hand to stop her leaving.

"Tilly, everything you just said. Ditto." Jen spoke in a soft appreciative tone and kissed Tilly's hand.

Tilly sat in the living room watching TV whilst Sinead rustled about in the kitchen. Tilly had suddenly got her appetite back now that she'd apologised to Jen. A massive weight had been lifted off her shoulders and her heart wasn't as heavy in her chest. Jen made her way downstairs.

"Tilly. Hi" Jen nodded with a smile.

"Hello Miss Gilmore" Tilly smiled.

"I thought you were out?" Sinead snorted.

Jen ignored her and sat next to Tilly on the sofa her leg gently brushed Tillys and she instantly got goosebumps as all the hairs on her body stood to attention. Tilly put her hand next to her on the sofa and Jen put hers next to it. Just close enough to feel the warmth from Tillys but not too close as to look suspicious to Sinead.

"Ooh Tilly! I saw Lexie at the shop. She was asking all about you!" Sinead gushed "You're totally in there. I'm tellin ya!"

Jen pulled her hand away from Tilly. Tilly blushed.

"Look at her blushing! She reckons she doesn't fancy her but she's like this every time Jen. Tell her, she should go for it shouldn't she?" Sinead laughed at Tilly. Unaware she was blushing at the awkwardness of Jen witnessing this conversation.

"Don't be daft Sinead." Tilly shook her head defensively.

"Oh my god. Lexie is gorgeous Tilly are you mad? Tell her to go for it Jen. Maybe she'll listen to you!" Sinead tutted.

"You should go for it" Jen tried to say but it came out as more of a whisper as the lump in her throat didn't seem to want to let her voice those five words that felt like being stabbed in the heart five times. She smiled sadly and made her way back upstairs,. Tilly watched her walk away. The heaviness returning to her heart, the weight back on her shoulders and an overwhelming sadness at the inability to stand up and shout at Sinead that she was in love with someone else. She was in love with Jen. She was her everything. Forever.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Jen sat in The Dog nursing a glass of wine. She'd had to get out of the house. She wasn't angry with Tilly. It wasn't her fault Sinead had gone on about Lexie the way she had but because Jen had felt slightly threatened by Lexie anyway it hadn't helped. How could she feel so high one minute and rock bottom the next? No one else had ever had this effect on her. This is why you don't let your walls down Jen – She silently chastised herself. You love them and leave them, no feelings, no commitment and therefore no heart ache. Once you let someone in you're screwed. She could never have been like that with Tilly though. It was different between them.

"Alright Miss?" Lexie appeared at Jens table. Jen rolled her eyes.

"Oh what do you want?" Jen blurted out. The wine loosening the connection between her brain and her mouth.

"Oh nice to see you too." Lexie smirked.

"Sorry it's just I try to avoid students outside of college" Jen quickly recovered taking a huge sip of her wine and smiling politely.

Lexie screwed her face up and made her way to the bar. Jen watched her. Sinead was right Lexie was gorgeous. Slim but toned, effortlessly cool and unaware of the attention she was receiving from many admirers around her. Tomboyish yet sexy. Not a lot of girls could make biker boots sexy Jen frowned. Hang on a minute… Biker boots? Jen quickly grabbed her bag and made her way out of The Dog.

Sinead had gone to bed. Bart had heard her Mum was out all night and coincidently dropped by to see her. They'd instantly made their excuses to Tilly and gone straight to Sineads room. Tilly lay under a quilt on the sofa flicking aimlessly through the channels on the tv. She wondered where Jen had got to. She'd tried to call her after Sinead had gone to bed but her phone was off. Tilly sighed frustrated. She couldn't settle while she didn't know where Jen was. She got up to make a cup of tea.

At that point Jen came home but Tilly hadn't heard her as the kettle was just boiling. Jen stood observing Tilly for a moment as she stood there in a T shirt just long enough to rest on the top of her thighs. Tilly jumped as Jen moved behind her.

"Jen! You nearly gave me a heart attack." Tilly smiled nervously. "Where did you get to?"

"I just went for a few drinks. Thought I'd leave you and Sinead to it. Didn't want to interrupt" Jen raised her eyebrows.

" She doesn't know what she's talking about Jen as if I fancy-" Tilly stopped talking as Jen put a finger on her lips to stop her.

"Where is she now?" Jen frowned… moving her finger from Tillys lips to let her answer.

"Bed" Tilly managed to reply. Jen smiled and stepped closer to Tilly. They were inches apart. So close they could feel each other's breath on their faces. Eyes burning with desire. Jen stroked Tillys face and moved her hand to the back of her neck to pull her closer and close the excruciating gap between them. Jen planted small kisses up Tilly's neck slowly. Tilly pulled her head back but pushed her neck against Jens lips. Jen continued kissing upwards until her lips found Tilly's. Tilly grabbed Jens waist pulling her closer as they kissed hard. Tilly passionately tried to speed the kiss up as they both started to lose control but Jen kept slowing it back down. As if savouring every moment. Jen pulled away from the kiss to look at Tilly. The desire in her eyes replaced with a certain sadness as she studied Tilly's face.

"What's wrong?" Tilly held Jens face Inbetween her hands, stroking her cheeks with her thumbs.

Jen just looked all over Tilly's face for a moment looking as if tears were about to escape from her eyes. "Nothing" she whispered and took Tilly's hand leading her upstairs to her room.

Once inside Jen pulled Tilly over to the bed. Falling back onto it she pulled Tilly on top of her. She entwined her fingers in Tilly's hair as Tilly kissed along Jens collarbone. Jen moved her hands from Tilly's hair and slid them down her back and underneath the T shirt. She cupped Tilly's perfectly petite bum with her hands and positioned herself so her thigh was Inbetween Tilly's legs. Jen moved Tilly in motion with her own thigh up and down slowly as she kissed her neck. All much slower than normal which excited Tilly even more. Tilly pulled her hand down and moved it slowly up Jens inner thigh, she pulled Jens pants to one side and started to massage in time with Jens notion between her own legs. Jen pulled her head up to watch Tilly as they both shuddered in delight, Tilly felt enchanted by Jens beauty as she watched her moan with delight at Tilly's touch. They sighed with delight as they fell into the pillow. Out of breath and satisfied. Tilly turned to Jen with a huge smile. "Jen, that was amazing" she kissed her quickly on the lips then threw her head back on to the pillow.

"Yeah." Jen sniffed as tears rolled down her cheek. "That was goodbye." Tilly sat up confused... Goodbye? Tilly watched Jen as she got up and walked away from the bed. Standing near the door as if waiting for Tilly to leave.

"Jen... What are talking about? Goodbye?" Tilly stayed put on the bed. She wasn't leaving until she knew what the hell was going on. They had just made love, it wasn't sex it was love.

"Biker boots Tilly. I'm talking about biker boots..." Jen stood looking at Tilly. No emotion on her face. Tilly felt like she was looking at a stranger. She didn't recognise Jen. The love on her face that had enchanted her moments ago was know replaced with a blankness that petrified her.

"Can you go? I need to sleep." Jen nodded towards the door. Inside she was falling apart but on the outside she was cold and composed.

"No! I won't!" Tilly shouted.

"keep your voice down!" Jen whispered.

"Tell me Jen. What about biker boots?" Tilly knew deep down what he answer was.

"The other night when I turned up at your house and you were drunk. You thought I was Lexie didn't you? I heard how excited were Tilly. When you shouted for me to keep my biker boots on and I've seen how you look at her. I'm not going to stand in your way. It's not fair. We're kidding ourselves if we really think we can carry on like this for another two years."

"No. You've got it wrong Jen. I can wait two years. I'd wait ten if I had to! I don't want Lexie or anyone else you're being ridiculous. I don't mind waiting" Tilly protested as she made her way over to stand in front of Jen. She stroked up Jens arms. "I really don't"

Jen pulled her arms away from Tilly. "well I do mind." Jen opened the door and stood waiting for Tilly to lmake looking at the floor. Tilly stood trying to think of something else to say but couldn't come up with anything. What could she say to that? There was nothing left. Tilly shook her head and pushed passed Jen. Jen closed the door behind Tilly and fell onto her bed body heaving as she sobbed.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Tilly ran out into the night. Not thinking just needing to get some air. She couldn't breathe. Her bare feet pounded the pavement as she ran, to where she didn't know. That was it. Her and Jen were no more and she felt her heart breaking as tears strolled down her face. She'd known something wasn't right. Even as they had made love that evening Jen had looked so sad. Tilly felt used. That was goodbye? How dare she. Tilly had pushed the whole biker boots incident to the back of her mind. She did feel a bit guilty about it. She had been excited at the thought of it being Lexie coming back to her house but she was far from disappointed when it was Jen. She was the last person she'd expected to see yet the person she'd wanted the most. It's not that she fancied Lexie. Not at all, she just found her interesting. She was far too in love with Jen to even contemplate looking at someone else in that way.

Then something dawned on Tilly and she slumped to the floor as if the thought had physically knocked her down. Had Jen met someone else? Was that what all this was about? She was turning it around on Tilly to make herself feel better about it? Tilly pulled the promise ring off her finger and traced over the engravement 'Until then' Yeah until what? Until you were bored of waiting? Anger suddenly rose in Tilly and she threw the ring in front of her. She heard it clink a couple of times and instantly felt regretful. Even if Jen had broken the promise and threw it away like rubbish Tilly knew deep down she still needed that ring, something to still link her to Jen she couldn't just let go as easily as Jen seemed to. She looked around her she had ended up at the Dog. The ring had fallen down the ledge tilly hooked her legs under the bars on the ledge and jumped down. Scrambling around on the floor to try and find it. She looked to her left and realised it had probably fallen into to the pond. Without thinking she jumped in, feeling around to try and find the ring. She didn't care how undressed she was, how cold she felt or how ridiculous this all seemed, she just needed to find that ring. As if finding it would fix everything. She tutted as something blocked the light from the street lamp making it even more difficult to see what she was doing in the pond. She looked up and saw a figure at the edge if the pond.

"Midnight dip?" Lexie frowned down at Tilly.

Tilly just ignored her and carried on with her search.

"Cool" Lexie shrugged and pulled off her dress kicking off her biker boots. Tilly groaned. Those bloody biker boots.

"What are you doing?" Tilly stopped still in the water. Instantly regretting it as she started shivering.

"Fancy a dip too" Lexie had now stripped to her underwear and jumped into the pond.

"You're mad!" Tilly shook her head and carried in searching.

"What we looking for then?" Lexie copied Tilly joining in the search.

"A ring. It fell off my finger" Tilly choked back tears.

"You'll never find a ring in here!" Lexie laughed. She stopped laughing when she turned and saw Tilly in bits next to her. "Oi... Come on. I'm not good with cryers..." Lexie patted Tilly's shoulder awkwardly.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Jack appeared at the edge if the pond. "Get out now!"

"Eh whats goin on? Everything alright Jack?" Diane poked her nose in as her and Martha stood behind Jack.

"Yes everything's fine. Nothing to see ladies" Jack tutted and stormed off. Ruby's death still affecting him deeply he had no time for anyone.

"Tilly is that you?" Diane squinted.

"What's it got to do with you?" Lexie scowled. "Jog on"

"Cheek of her!" Diane mumbled as her and Martha walked away.

"Oh what's the point anyway" Tilly swam to the edge and jumped out of the pond. Lexie followed her.

"Erm where's your clothes?" Lexie frowned as she started to get dressed.

"I... I..." Tilly looked down suddenly realising she was only wearing a Tee and knickers.

"Never mind" Lexie took her jacket and wrapped it around Tilly. She left her hands on Tilly's shoulders and looked into her eyes. "Expensive ring?"

Tilly felt slightly uncomfortable under Lexie's stare and looked to the floor. "Not really. Just means the world to me" she sniffed and pulled Lexie's jacket around her. Lexie hugged Tilly. Tilly felt guilty for a moment but then embraced the hug. At that moment Lexie could have been anyone. She just felt like her whole world had fallen apart and needed to be held. She sobbed onto Lexie's shoulder and Lexie rubbed her back gently.

Lexie pulled away from the hug and looked back into Tillys eyes.

"That better?" Lexie smiled and leaned forwards to kiss Tilly. Tilly responded for a moment before realising what she was doing and pulled away.

"No... No sorry I..." Tilly ran off.

"Shit. Tilly I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that I just..!" Lexie started to shout after Tilly but there was no use. She had gone. "Shit!" Lexie kicked the pavement and then something shiny caught her eye...

Jen lay awake in bed as she watched the light appear through the curtains. She'd not slept all night. She hated herself and what she had done to Tilly. Not only had she ended what they had together but she had also cheapened it by practically kicking Tilly out once she had got what she wanted. She'd thought that if she reverted back to her old love them and leave them ways then it wouldn't hurt as much. In the past Jen had never cared and so thought maybe this would help her not to feel as bad about Tilly. She was wrong. She felt ten times worse. She contemplated calling in sick at work but what was the point? She'd have to face Tilly sooner or later. She sighed defeatedly and got out of bed. She threw on the nearest clothes she could find. No energy to even shower. She reluctantly made her way downstairs.

Jen got to the kitchen just in time to see Sinead sneaking Bart out of the back door.

"Nice Sinead." Jen shook her head. Sinead seemed to take advantage of Diane when ever she could and Jen didn't like it. Sinead just scowled back.

"Have you seen Tilly?" Sinead quickly changed the subject.

"Why would I of?" Jen widened her eyes defensively.

At this point Diane came through the front door.

"Alright. No need to bite me head off!" Sinead gritted her teeth at Jen.

"Eh! What's all this?" Diane glared at Sinead.

"Her doin me head in! I'm only asking where Tilly is. She was meant to stay last night that's all. It's not like her to just-" Sinead stood with her hands on her hips as over dramatic as ever.

"Tilly? Oh I wouldn't worry about her. Having a wail of a time she was when I saw her last night. She was only swimming in the pond with some hobby girl!" Diane didn't realise every word of that had felt like a dagger going through Jens heart.

"You messin?! The saucy minx. Oh my god... The girl she was with dud she have long brown hair?" Sinead was practically jumping up and down with excitement and Jen felt like her heart was under her feet.

"I dunno Sinead it was dark." Diane had lost interest now as she made a cup if tea.

"Bit gothy looking but really gorgeous?" Sinead continued.

"I dunno Sinead like I said it was dark!" Diane was losing patience. "Right gobby thing she was though. Told me to jog on!"

"Ahhhh!" Sinead squealed. "Deffo Lexie then! Oh my god I've gotta hurry up and get to college I need the goss NOW!"

Luckily enough for Jen, Diane was too busy making a cup of tea and Sinead was too busy gushing about Lexie for either of them to notice the sound of her heart breaking or see the stray tear that rolled down her cheek... She hadn't expected Tilly to move on THAT fast. At least she now knew she'd made the right decision...


	17. Chapter 17

Jen sat at her desk with her head in her hands. Her heart was beating so fast in her chest, anxiety rising to her throat to the point where she thought she might actually vomit. Tilly was due in her class next lesson and Jen really didn't want to see her. In fact she couldn't think of anything worse. She silently chastised herself for feeling so angry at Tilly. It was her idea to break up, but she'd only done it because she didn't think it was fair on Tilly to wait for two years. She was so young and had experienced so little. Jen didn't want to hold her back. She just couldn't believe she'd already been skinny dipping and god knows what else in a pond with another girl just hours after they'd split up. Of course Tilly wasn't actually skinny dipping but Jens imagination had been in overdrive ever since she found out that morning that Tilly had been with Lexie. Jen looked at the clock. Just five minutes until the class would arrive. Jen took out her lipstick and painted on a smile. She wouldn't let this get to her. Wouldn't show that she cared. She was Jen Gilmore, she depended on nothing and no one to make her happy. Strong independent woman... Too strong to be broken. On the outside anyway... Her heart was in a million pieces inside and her soul felt destroyed.

Tilly stood outside the classroom staring into space. Not only was she dreading seeing Jen but she also had Lexie to contend with. She didn't need this right now. She'd avoided her friends all morning too knowing by the texts Sinead had sent that they all thought she'd been up to no good with Lexie last night. She just wished everyone would leave her alone. Everyone except for the person who was causing her to feel this way. Ironically. She just wanted Jen. Maybe after sleeping on it Jen will have realised what a mistake she'd made? Tilly silently hoped but deep down knew she was kidding herself. The look in Jens eye was determined. She'd made her choice. Which made the niggling in Tilly's stomach that Jen had met someone else wilder than ever.

"Oi." Lexie interrupted Tilly's thoughts.

"Hey." Tilly nodded. Trying to smile politely but failing.

"I'm so sorry about last night." Lexie started but realised Tilly was staring at the ground not listening. "Listen I don't ever apologise so appreciate it yeah? I read it wrong and I feel like a dick. Lets just forget it happened?"

Tilly sighed. "Yeah it's fine" still not completely listening.

Jen took a deep breathe and made her way to open the classroom door and let the students in.

Lexie pulled something out of her pocket and held it out in her palm. Suddenly she had Tilly's full attention as she saw the silver sparkle.

"You found it?!" Tilly shouted maybe a little too loudly and threw her arms around Lexie.

Jen stood at the door watching them embrace. She wanted to go over and pull Tilly away from her but how could she? She was no longer hers.

"Alright alright let a girl breathe" Lexie laughed.

"You're actually really nice aren't you?" Tilly narrowed her eyes with a suspicious smile.

"Yeah well tell anyone and you're dead" Lexie winked.

All the other students had now entered the classroom and Jen cleared her throat. Tilly instantly looked guilty.

"If you don't mind Id like to start the class" Jen stared cooly at Tilly and made her way into the classroom.

"Oh god she seems on one today" Lexie frowned.

"Yeah. Thanks for this" Tilly took the ring and placed it in her pocket as they both entered the classroom. Her smile fading as she realised that even though she had the ring back she'd still lost Jen.

Jen was now sitting at her desk and looked at Tilly out of the corner of her eye as she took her seat. She wasn't wearing the ring. She fully expected she wouldn't be but for Jen that was the one bit of hope she'd been clinging too. That she'd still be wearing it, still keeping the promise they made. Jen slid the ring off her own finger. Removing the last part of their relationship. There was nothing left now. No going back...

"So hopefully you've all been working on the beauty assignment?" Jen sighed at the lack of response. "Seriously guys I'm getting a bit sick of the major enthusiasm shortage of this class."

"What? Just because we're not jumping for joy at work you've asked us to do?" Lexie frowned.

"Art is all about passion Lexie. So yes. You should all be jumping for joy" Jen rolled her eyes. She didn't need to be answered back today. Especially not from her.

"That's funny because I thought art was all about expressing yourself. Exploring your individuality. Just because you practically fly over art doesn't mean we all have to react that that way. We all appreciate it in different ways." Lexie smirked back.

Jen walked over to the door and opened it. "You might aswell leave."

"You what?" Lexie narrowed her eyes.

"Well you obviously know much more than me about art. You don't seem happy with my teaching methods...so leave" Jen shrugged and stared at Lexie, Lexie just stared back. Neither blinking. Tilly looked from Jen to Lexie there was a horrible atmosphere and the whole class was silent.  
Lexie stayed sitting down.  
"No?" Jen raised her eyebrows. Lexie shook her head defeatedly. Jen looked around the class. "That goes for all of you. If your hearts not in this. Leave. Simple as that." When no one made a move Jen slammed the door shut.

"I'll carry on then shall I?" Jen perched on the edge of her desk. "So who wants to go first. Lets share our ideas... Lexie. You seem to have a lot to say. How about you start us off?" Jen smirked.

"We haven't started it yet." Tilly narrowed her eyes. This wasn't like Jen. Tilly felt she was being really unprofessional towards Lexie.

"I wasn't talking to you Tilly." Jen shrugged coldly.

"No it's fine." Lexie touched Tilly's arm annoying Jen even more.

"I was inspired last night actually." Lexie nodded. Tilly blushed slightly wondering what the hell Lexie was about to say. "I saw fear and it was beautiful."

"You think fear is beautiful?" Jen frowned. Hiding her inward delight that she hadn't been talking about Tilly.

"Yes. When it's over something you love, something special to you. You lose all inhibitions, let go completely and do things you'd never normally do just to get that thing back. The thing you love is the only thing that matters. Nothing else. I saw this last night and it was beautiful. The fear mixed with determination blew me away. Beautiful" Lexie stared straight ahead for a moment as she remembered Tilly searching for the ring last night. Tilly watched her. She admired Lexie's unique view of art. She turned to look at Jen knowing that secretly she'd be impressed too. Hoping maybe the words would ring true with her about their relationship...

"Good..." Jen nodded and turned to the next student with her hand up. Pretending to listen when really she was racking her brains as to what Lexie was talking about. Jen knew she'd been with Tilly the night before but fear? What would that have been over?

At the end of the lesson Tilly hung back. She knew Jen must know about her being with Lexie last night and wanted to explain to her about what had happened. Once the rest of students had left Jen looked up and noticed Tilly still sitting down.

"Can I help you with something Tilly?" Jen raised her eyebrows.

"Wow. Using your best teacher voice on me? Must be bad." Tilly tried to joke. Jen just looked blankly. "Jen. We need to talk about what happened last night"

"Look Tilly. It's no big deal." Jen lied. It was. It was aching every time she thought about it, pictured them together. "You've took my advice. Moved on. It's brilliant" She forced a smile.

Tilly stood up and walked towards Jens desk unable to stand the distance between them any longer. "How could I have moved on when I'm still so much in love with you?" Tilly touched Jens hand. "I was talking about us breaking up. You didn't mean it right?" Tilly widened her eyes hopefully as she saw Jen physically sparkle at her touch. Jen slid her hand from underneath Tilly's.

"I did mean it Tilly." Jen lied. "That's why I think you should move on. Like you haven't already..." She raised her eyebrows sarcastically.

"I haven't Jen." Tilly whispered as she swallowed the lump in her throat releasing the tears down her cheek.

Jen wanted to stop Tilly crying. But she knew she needed to be strong now for both of them. These next few weeks would be hard but eventually they'd get over each other. Wouldn't they?

"Well I have." Jen lied again. Seeing the pain those three little words caused Tilly was too much and she grabbed her back and left Tilly alone in the classroom. She needed to get away from her before she caved in. Before she let her heart take over her head. Before she admitted to herself what deep down she knew. She was letting the only girl she'd ever loved get away. Losing the other half of her soul.


	18. Chapter 18

Jen sat on the bench. The bench where she'd sit and sketch, think about Tilly when they were apart and meet up with her when they were together. It was a bitter sweet place for her. She had some good memories there but when she thought about them the excruciating pain in her chest vanished the smile that threatened her lips. The bad outweighed the good and Jen couldn't stand it. She needed to get away for a bit, clear her head and get over Tilly. She remembered how she'd secretly been pleased that Tilly had enrolled in her class. Although she knew it was wrong the thought if seeing her everyday excited her. Right now she'd do anything to not have Tilly in her class. She was also angry at herself for the way she'd treated Lexie. Although she would never admit it out loud she was jealous of her. She could make Tilly happy. No complications. No sneaking around. They could just be... She was also angry at herself for lying to Tilly. Of course Jen hadn't really met anyone else but she was trying to make it easier for Tilly. If it meant Tilly had to hate her for it to hurt her less then Jen was willing to be hated. Anything to avoid hurting Tilly. With this in mind she looked down at the text Tilly had sent about an hour ago. It read: "I can't believe you Jen. Trying to blame me for this and all the time it's you who had met someone else? You have broken my heart" A tear rolled down Jens cheek as she replied "So hate me for it."

Tilly threw her phone across her bedroom and screamed with frustration at Jens text. The sadness and empty space inside her normally ached with how much she missed Jen but no more. Now that was filled with anger which rose inside her until furious tears fell down her face. That was the moment it changed. She no longer had the patience to deal with this. All she wanted was to zone out, forget all about Jen and have fun. She wasn't about to sit around and mope over someone who obviously didn't give two shits about her. She picked her phone back up and searched through her contacts. She hit dial, took a deep breath and put the phone to her ear. "Hey... Fancy a drink or twenty? Cool be there in 5." She grabbed her bag and headed out.

Diane sat across from Jen at the dinner table. Jen was sketching but kept looking up and observing Diane nervously biting her lip and picking at her nails. It was starting to annoy an already agitated Jen.

"Ok... What's up?" Jen reluctantly asked.

"Oh... Erm... Nothing" Diane frowned clearly wanting Jen to ask again.

"Come on... Spit it out" Jen rolled her eyes.

"First you've gotta promise that you won't kick off?" Diane crossed her fingers.

"I do not like the sound of this..." Jen winced.

"Go head... Swear down you won't be mad at me?" Diane smiled mischievously.

Diane practically jumped for joy as there was a knock at the door.

"Wonder who this could be..." She smiled and winked at Jen.

Jen just ignored her and went back to sketching. Completely lacking patience or interest in what ever it was. Who ever it was it wouldn't be the one person she wanted to see... It would never be Tilly.

"Jen... Meet Mel... Mel, this is Jen." Diane introduced a bit too enthusiastically for Jens liking. Jen sighed and tore her eyes away from her sketch to look up and politely acknowledge Diane's friend. Mel had long auburn hair and big sparkly green eyes. Her small mouth raised at the sides as she smiled nervously at Jen.

"Hi. Lovely to meet you. Got to say I don't do this often.." Mel nervously giggled. Jen nodded with a confused smile. She doesn't do what often? Get out? Meet new people? What was she going on about and why was she still hovering around the table instead of sitting down with Diane.

"Go sit in the living room for a min Mel. Make yourself at home" Diane passed her a glass of wine. Once Mel was out of earshot Diane whispered to Jen "So... What do you think? She's gorge isn't she?"

Jen shrugged not really listening.

"Well I met her at yoga... She'd noticed you used to come with us before you binned it off and she asked me where you'd got to." Diane nudged her and wiggled her eyebrows up and down cheekily. "She thinks you're well fit."

"Please don't tell me you got her around here for me." The penny suddenly dropped and Jen closed her eyes with an annoyed tut.

"Oh come on Jen. It's about time you had a date!"

"No Diane. Absolutely no way. How dare you do this to me." Jen said a little too loudly as she started to pack away her sketching stuff.

Mel stood up nervously. "Erm... Look it's fine... You obviously don't want to do this. Blind dates are a bit risky. You are totally out of my league anyway. I said that to Diane."

Jen felt guilty as Mel blushed. Obviously mortified. Thinking that Jen had known about the date but backed out once she'd saw Mel.

"No it's not that it's just..." Jen racked her brains. She couldn't tell the truth that she loved someone else. Diane was stood waiting expectantly.

"You're with someone?" Mel smiled cooling down slightly. Diane looked Jen in the face with a suspicious glare.

"No I'm not." Jen sounded more sad than she'd wanted to. As she remembered that was the actual truth. She's not with Tilly anymore.

"Then lets just go for a drink as friends. Listen, I'm here now aren't I?" Mel thought she'd give it one last go before she gave up.

Diane raised her eyebrows at Jen. Jen realised she didn't really have a choice.

"Oh go on then.." Jen didn't sound very enthusiastic but Mel smiled anyway. At least it was a start.

In a bar in Chester Tilly sat with a drink. Maybe this had been a bad idea. She was fuelled up with rage before but now she was out all she could think about was Jen and how furious she was at her. Tilly swilled the wine around in her glass.

"Hey" Lexie smiled down at Tilly with her hands behind her back.

Tilly returned the smile. Genuinely pleased to see her. Just to stop her from moping around if nothing else.

"Thought you weren't coming! Looked like a right saddo sat here on my own" Tilly laughed feeling slightly nervous and deep down a little guilty.

"Yeah sorry about that... Got us these to make up for it" Lexie winked and pulled two shots from behind her back. Not waiting for Tilly she banged it in the table and downed it in one without even wincing. Tilly copied her and instantly regretted it as she heaved.

"Ew!" Tilly grimaced much to Lexie's amusement.

"So..." Lexie started

"Guess you wanna know why I decided to call you last minute. Bit weird I know but-" Tilly tried to think of an excuse.

"No. Not at all. Was just going to ask what you wanted to drink?" Lexie gestured towards to bar. "I'm not bothered why you asked me to meet you... But I'm glad you did." Lexie shrugged headed off to the bar. Tilly smiled. That was exactly the reason she had asked Lexie and not one of her actual friends. She knew she'd have to explain herself to them and couldn't be bothered. Right now she wanted to get drunk and forget about Jen. Tilly looked up and blinked hard as she saw Jen sitting in a booth at the other end of the bar. No, surely just because she'd been thinking about her she was imagining it... She blinked hard again and breathed slowly as she reopened her eyes... She wasn't hallucinating. It was Jen... She was with another woman.

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

"You alright you look like you've seen a ghost?" Lexie frowned as she put down a tray full of drinks and shots.

"Yeah!" Tilly quickly answered to stop Lexie following her glare to see Jen.

"Cool. Lets get wasted" Lexie raised a shot glass.

"Yes. Definitely." Tilly raised a shot glass and clinked it against Lexie's and they both downed the intoxicating liquid in one. As it trickled down Tilly's throat she already felt it soothing the ache in her heart as she watched Jen. She continued to take shots off the tray.

"Wow, like your style!" Lexie nodded impressed and copied.

Jen and Mel sat in an awkward silence as they both nursed a glass of wine.  
"You're not into this are you?" Mel smiled as she studied Jens face.

"I'm so sorry. It's not you it's me" Jen cringed "oh god. Did I actually just say that?"  
They both laughed breaking the ice slightly.

"What I meant was I'm in a weird place at the moment. I'm not very good company." Jen took a large swig of wine as tears pricked in her eyes.

"It's fine" Mel smiled and placed a friendly hand on Jens.

Seeing this and mistaking it for a romantic gesture Tilly's stomach flamed with jealousy. She downed the last shot on the tray and grabbed Lexie's hand pulling her to dance.

"Not sure I've had enough shots to dance yet!" Lexie laughed but obliged anyway.

"Just be... Isn't that what you say?" Tilly smirked and pulled Lexie closer to dance against her.

"It is indeed. I've taught you well" Lexie winked and held onto Tilly's hips as they danced. By this point they had an audience of two lads rather excited by Lexie & Tilly dirty dancing in the middle of the bar. Tilly was oblivious to them but Lexie was loving the attention and called them over to dance. One danced either side of them making a Lexie & Tilly sandwich.

Jen slid her hand from underneath Mels. Although she knew Mel understood nothing was going to happen between them she didn't like anyone else touching her other than Tilly.

Feeling awkward at Jens reaction Mel quickly tried to change the subject.

"Someone's having fun anyway..," she laughed nervously nodding towards Tilly and Lexie bumping and grinding against each other and the two guys. Jen turned to look and physically sank in her chair as she saw Tilly moving against Lexie. Jens body showing how her heart felt. Sunk and dejected.

"Yeah. Looks like it." Jen sighed sadly. Tilly spun around and caught Jens eye. They stared silently at each other the rest of the room becoming a blur. Jen quickly looked away not wanting Tilly to see the hurt she was feeling.

"Oh one minute babe.." Lexie pulled away as she saw a guy she knew enter the bar.

"No worries. I'll get us some more drinks." Tilly smiled. Satisfied that mission was complete. She'd shown Jen she didn't care. Even if it wasn't true she'd shown it anyway.

Jen watched Lexie leave Tilly and couldn't help feeling relieved. Until she saw Lexie hand the guy some money and take a bag with white powder from him. Jen narrowed her eyes and watched Lexie make her way to the toilets.

"You alright?" Mel was watching Jen wondering what had managed to capture the attention she had craved all evening.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just going to nip to the ladies." Jen smiled and rushed off to follow Lexie.

Once Jen got inside the toilets Lexie was already locked into one of the cubicles. Jen quietly locked herself into the free cubicle next to it. She listened carefully and her suspicions were confirmed when she heard Lexie scraping a bank card on the toilet seat lid and heard the elongated sniff. Lexie was definitely taking coke. Jen sighed to herself. Sure she was no angel and had experimented while she was travelling but she knew Tilly wasn't like that and really didn't want her to be. She still cared for her and knew she should warn her however she also knew Tilly wouldn't appreciate this. Lexie had left the toilets but Jen had stayed locked in her cubicle trying to decide what to do. Should she mind her own business? Leave Tilly to it? She thought that she'd just leave the bar. Jen opened the toilet door and jumped a little when she saw Tilly at the sinks applying lipstick.

"Hey" Jen approached her nervously.

"Oh hi." Tilly successful hid her excitement at being so close to Jen. She continued to apply her lipstick.

"So you and Lexie having a good night?" It hurt Jen to ask as much as it hurt Tilly to hear. Jen was supposed to be the love of her life yet here she was nonchalantly asking if she was having a good time with another girl.

"The best" Tilly's smile was more than a little forced.

"I'm just here with -" Jen started but Tilly cut her off "Yeah Jen I saw." Tilly shrugged. Jen had wanted to explain about the blind date that was forced on her but decided against it seeing how little Tilly seemed to care. There was no point.

"What?" Tilly was looking in the mirror but at Jens face as she stood behind her. "I can tell you want to tell me something. What it is?"

Jen touched Tilly's arm gently and turned her to face her. Jen looked deep into Tilly's eyes melting her cool exterior slightly. "Be careful Tilly."

"Careful of what?" Tilly was almost whispering. Still feeling Jens hand on her arm and the genuine care pooled in her eyes.

"Just promise me you won't do anything stupid?"

"Why are you so bothered anyway?" Tilly was still whispering and neither knew how but their faces were now only inches apart.

"You know why." Jens bottom lip quivered slightly. Before Tilly knew what she was doing she had put her lips on Jens. Jen responded by welcoming them hungrily closing her mouth enveloping Tilly's bottom lip. The kiss got more passionate and Tilly pushed Jen into the cubicle locking the door behind them...

Jen pushed against Tilly on the door as they continued kissing. Both knew they shouldn't be doing it but didn't have the strength to stop. Jen pushed her knee forward making Tilly part her legs slightly. Tilly ran her hands down Jens back stopping on her behind to pull her even closer. Jen unbuttoned Tilly's jeans and slipped her hand down the front. Feeling how excited Tilly was already Jen moaned with excitement. All logic had gone. She wanted Tilly. The surroundings were a blur all they could see and feel were each other.

"Tilly!" Lexie was outside the cubicle. "You still in here babe?"

"Yeah. Sorry ill be out in a minute" Tilly panicked.

Jen instantly pulled away from Tilly. The magic lost. The surroundings suddenly front in her mind and unfortunately all logic was back. Tilly saw this happen. She saw Jens face change. Felt the electric charge between them disappear.

"This will always happen Jen. You and me. No matter how much we think otherwise, how many other people we see we'll always end up together. Like this. Because we can't help it." Tilly whispered and kissed Jen on the lips. Jen just stood in silence as Tilly left the cubicle. She couldn't argue. How could it? She knew Tilly was right.

TBC.


	20. Chapter 20

Jen stood shaking in the toilets. She held onto the sinks, trying to regain her composure after her exciting encounter with Tilly. She looked at herself in the mirror and couldn't help but smile slightly at the sight of smudged lipstick all over her face. Tilly's lipstick. Her smile fell as she remembered Tilly's words. She couldn't deny it, Tilly was right. As long as they lived together in the same place they were always going to end up together. Jen had been stupid to think otherwise. She reluctantly wiped Tilly's lust off her face and took a deep breath before making her way back to the bar.

"I'm not feeling too good Lex, think I'm gonna call it a night" Tilly put her coat on.

"Oh what?! The nights just getting started." Lexie looked behind Tilly and spotted Jen making her way back to Mel. "Has she got anything to do with your sudden desire to leave?"

Tilly turned and mocked surprise as she saw Jen "what? Why would she?" Tilly panicked. Had Lexie heard them in the toilets?

"Have you reverted back to miss goody two shoes? Not wanting your teacher to see you out on a school night?" Lexie nudged Tilly playfully.

"No I'm just really tired" Tilly lied flushing slightly and hoping Jen hadn't seen Lexie's flirtatious gesture.

"Want something to perk you up a bit?" Lexie raised her eyebrows and opened her pocket just enough to expose the bag of white powder.

"Drugs? Are you kidding me?" Tilly took a step back from Lexie.

"Oh come on its just a bit of coke. Hardly makes me Amy Winehouse. Chill out tills." Lexie laughed.

"It's Tilly. See you around." Tilly shook her head and left the bar. She stood outside shivering and waiting for a cab. She just wanted to get home. Although she believed completely what she'd said to Jen that they'll always end up together, she still didn't want to see Jen on a date with someone else.

"Oi. Come on Tilly don't be like this." Lexie had followed her out much to Tilly's annoyance.

"Leave me alone I just want a cab"

"Listen I'm sorry. I'll throw the coke away, I didn't realise you weren't cool with it." Lexie stroked down Tilly's arm. "Those guys in there want us both to stay and party... They've invited us back to their hotel."

"Erm for what exactly?" Tilly pulled her arm away.

"What do you think? For some fun with us both. Live a little..." Lexie laughed and pulled Tilly close to her again.

"No." Tilly tried to pull away again. Lexie over confident from the white powder in her pocket held Tilly tightly and closed the gap between them by kissing her hard. Tilly pushed her off.  
"Lexie I'm not interested!"

"Oh come on. The hard to get act is fastly losing its cuteness" Lexie tried to kiss Tilly again.

"She said no!" Jen had left the bar and was now stood watching.

Tilly stepped away from Lexie as she was distracted by Jen.

"Oh what's it to you? We're not in college now. It's not any of your business" Lexie snarled. Her nasty side shocking Tilly.

Jen looked to the floor screaming inside that it was her business. That she loved Tilly. Tilly looked at Jen so much love in her eyes for the woman who was her world standing there protecting her. Lexie looked from Tilly to Jen.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me? You two?" Lexie laughed. Jen couldn't think of anything to say. How could she deny what was written all over her face.

"Don't be ridiculous. You're just off your face." Tilly jumped in hoping to save the situation. She didn't want Jen to feel threatened by Lexie. Didn't want to be the cause of Jen losing her job.

"And you're a dirty little liar..." Lexie shook her head and headed back into the bar.

Jen stood biting her lip and rubbed her head over her fringe as she closed her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Jen" Tilly genuinely felt sorry. This was all her fault. She was shaking half cold and half shocked.

"Don't be silly" Jen walked over to Tilly and rubbed her arms.

"Thanks for stepping in I didn't-" Tilly started but Jen put her finger on Tilly's lips.

"Of course Id step in. She's lucky I didn't rag her off you.." Jen blushed as she heard the jealousy in her own voice and Tilly smiled.

"Shall we get away from here?" Jen stepped away from Tilly realising they would probably make the situation worse if they stayed any longer.

"Yeah. Let's go..." Tilly and Jen started walking down the cobbled Chester streets. Close enough to each other so that their arms brushed slightly against the others as they walked.

"She was a forced blind date... Diane invited her round and I couldn't say no" Jen was the first to break the silence.

"Bloody Diane" Tilly laughed as the relief spread across her face. She stopped laughing as Jen took hold of her hand as they walked. Stroking over the top with her thumb sending shivers through Tilly's body.

"You're shaking." Jen whispered grabbing Tilly's other hand and looking into her eyes. "I'm here Tilly. She's not going to hurt you. No one could ever hurt you while I'm here."

"Jen you're the only one capable of hurting me. There's no one else. Just you."

"I hate that I do hurt you." Jen looked to the ground. "This is a mess"

"Hey. I wasn't having a go." Tilly put her finger underneath Jens chin and lifted her face to look into her eyes. "We'll sort this. I'll make sure Lexie doesn't say anything."

Jen sighed. "Tilly. I can't stand this anymore. A part of me wishes we'd used those tickets... Ran away."

"We were right not to Jen. You love your job. No matter how much you feel like you wouldn't have I know that you'd end up resenting me for being the reason you'd had to give it up. I couldn't live with that. I love you." Tilly smiled.

"Even after all I did? Practically forcing you into seeing someone else?" Jen bit her lip at the memory of hard it had been to do that.

"Jen I told you before. I'll love you forever. Even when we're not talking, not together or if you ever stop loving me. I promise I'll always love you. Forever." Tilly pulled a necklace out from under her collar revealing the promise ring that Jen had given her attached to it. "Until then. Yeah?"

Jen smiled with tears in her eyes and pulled out her own ring also attached to a necklace from under her dress. Tilly laughed at how they'd both done the same. Neither wanting the other to know they were still holding onto the ring... Still secretly holding on to their promise.

"I love you so much Tilly." Jen cupped Tilly's face in her hands just looking all over her face for a few seconds before gently pulling her lips close enough to her own and kissed her softly.

tbc...


	21. Chapter 21

Jen and Tilly walked through the secluded alleys of Chester hand in hand. Neither one speaking for fear of ruining the intimacy they so rarely shared, the intimacy they both thought they'd lost. Every now and then Jen would catch Tilly looking at her but she shyly looked away when Jen caught her eye. Jen squeezed her hand gently in appreciation of the warmth Tillys admiration brought her.

They stopped as they reached the cathedral. Jen let go of Tilly's hand and pulled her closer wrapping her arm around her shoulder instead as they both admired the beauty of the building in front of them.

"So gorgeous" Jen sighed

"Yeah. You certainly are" Tilly smiled cheekily and quickly kissed Jens hand that was resting on her shoulder.

"I was talking about the cathedral" Jen rolled her eyes. "But thank you..." She leaned into Tilly and returned the kiss onto her lips. "Let's go sit in the gardens"

"You do realise that it's gone midnight? The gates are locked" Tilly laughed.

Jen raised her eyebrows with a cheeky smile and climbed over the metal railings.

"Tut tut Miss Gilmore! That's not very teachery of you. You're meant to set an example. What would Keeler say about this?"

"I'm in love with one of my students... I think this is the least of his worries. Besides...I'm off duty." Jen smirked and held her hand through the railings. "Come on beautiful, let's be having you"

"Always leading me astray..." Tilly playfully tutted, grabbing Jens hand and climbing over the railings to join her.

"So what now?" Tilly frowned looking up at the old building not quite as taken with it as Jen seemed to be.

Jen smiled at Tilly admiring the little wrinkles on her nose as she scrunched it up. "I've missed you so much Tilly"

Tilly spun around to notice a tear rolling down Jens face. "Hey, come on. None of that. We're sorted now. Well for tonight at least" Tilly smiled and kissed away Jens stray tear even though she herself felt a pang of sadness. Tonight was beautiful but tomorrow they'd both have to return to the grim reality of being unable to be together. Tilly reached up and gently stroked down Jens face. Jen held Tilly's hand to her lips gently kissing the pads of her fingertips. Jen moved Tilly's hand onto her breast. She wanted to be touched by her. Her body craved it. With her other arm she pulled her closer and started kissing her neck. Tilly gently massaged Jen where she had placed her hand and moved her other hand to direct Jen to where she wanted to be kissed. She pulled her up to meet her lips their tongues dancing together slowly and deeply. They jumped apart as they heard a branch breaking.

"What was that?" Jen whispered.

"Probably just a fox or something..." Tilly smirked "probably for the best. Not sure I'd have been able to stop" Tilly put her hands on Jens hips and closed the gap between them again.

"And why would you want to stop?" Jen playfully pouted.

"Oh you ARE kidding me? In the grounds of a church?!" Tilly laughed as Jen shrugged with a cheeky grin. "Oh Miss Gilmore, you are so going to hell!" They both giggled.  
"You'd be worth it" Jen stroked Tilly's hair as she got lost in her massive blueness of her eyes, twinkling under Jens gaze.

Tilly's phone beeped breaking the spell between them.

"Oh god... It's my Dad wondering where I am" Tilly blushed. Hating sounding like a child in front of her older lady. "Sorry, I better just text him back. Tell him I'm on my way."

Jen placed her hand on Tilly's stoping her from typing the text. "Or don't... it's really late now Tills, he'll think something's up if you are just going home. Clubs closed an hour ago. Why don't you tell him you are staying at a friends... She got sick or something so you helped her." Jen panicked. Really not wanting the night to end yet.

"And stay where?!" Tilly frowned.

"Mine. I know it's risky but everyone will be asleep now anyway. As long as we're careful in the morning. Should be fine" Jen smiled hopefully. Tilly nodded, a huge smile spreading across her face.

"Christmas has come early." Tilly giggled.

"Actually Tilly I meant to talk to you about that. I'm going away for Christmas. I booked it when... Well you know" Jen looked sad remembering the night she booked the cottage in the middle of nowhere. Crying at her laptop knowing that she had to get away. Not bearing knowing Tilly would be just around the corner and the one thing she wanted for Christmas, she couldn't have. Having to sit faking a smile with Diane and the rest of them all day would be torture.

"Oh." Tilly whispered trying unsuccessfully to hide the disappointment in her voice. She felt guilty when she saw the sadness in Jens eyes and quickly perked up. "Well we better make the most of each other before you go then eh?"

"Let's go then." Jen raised her eyebrows. Both suddenly in a rush to get to Jens. The electricity between them becoming unbearable.

Once they got to Diane's Jen unlocked the door as quietly as possible. She opened it and sighed with relief as she was met with darkness. Everyone was in bed just as she thought...

"Coast is clear" she winked at Tilly who then followed her inside. Jen flicked the light on and they both jumped out of their skin as they were met by a furious looking Diane.

"You've got some explaining to do Jen..."

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

Jen stood nervously biting her lip under Diane's judgmental glare. Jen was rendered speechless. Seeing this Tilly jumped in to try and salvage the situation.

"Listen Diane, this isn't what it looks like... I bumped into Jen while I was out and I'd got into a bit of trouble. She's just helping me out that's all. I've come to talk to Sinead. Jen just walked me here. Honestly there's-"

"No Tilly, it's ok." Jen shook her head. Seeing the look on Diane's face she knew there was no point even trying to get out of this. "I'm not lying anymore. I can't." She shrugged and swallowed hard. "I love her Diane. We are going to be together. I can't even try to pretend I don't."

Jen took hold of Tilly's hand and squeezed it gently. Tilly stroked her thumb over Jens hand, touched by her gesture of solidarity,

"You love her?" Diane laughed. "Pull the other one Jen."

Jen looked to Tilly confused by Diane's reaction.

"Actually Diane it's the truth. To be quite honest it's none of your business. I'm getting a bit sick of you treating me like a child. Sat in the dark waiting for me to come home? I bet you wouldn't have acted like this if it was Mel that was with me. Is that the real reason you're annoyed? Because you've relinquished control? You wanted me to be with Mel because you'd chosen her for me!"

"I knew you weren't coming home with Mel. I've had quite an eventful night Jen, you see Sineads mate Lexie's been here... She was in a right state saying how you've been trying it on with her... That's why I'm still up. Waiting for you to tell me it's a load of rubbish. Then you bring another one of your students back with you and it's got me wondering..."

"Lexie? You have got to be kidding me?" Jen rubbed her head over her fringe and closed her eyes.

"That's rubbish Diane. Lexie is just trying to cause trouble." Tilly shook her head.

"I think you should go." Diane didn't even look at Tilly.

"No. She's going no where Diane. It's late." Jen moved closer to Tilly.

"Eh listen Jen, this is my house and there's no way she's staying here tonight... With you..." Diane crossed her arms.

"I pay rent Diane. I'm so grateful for everything you've done for me but please don't let us fall out over this." Jen pleaded. She genuinely liked Diane but a choice between upsetting her or Tilly.. Well it wasn't a choice really.

"No. No way. Listen Jen when the college find out about this!"

"They won't" Jen cut Diane off but didn't even sound like she was convincing herself.

"When Lexie makes that complaint tomorrow you don't think they'll investigate you? Don't think that they'll question me seen as you live here? I'm not lying for you. No way." Diane shook her head so much that it looked like it would fall off.

"You don't seriously believe Lexie do you?" Jen looked Diane in the eyes. It would devastate her if Diane thought of her that way. Seeing this all over Jens face Diane sighed, letting her guard down for just a moment.

"No. Of course I don't. But this Jen.." Diane gestured to her and Tilly "This just isn't on"

"I'm gonna go." Tilly let go of Jens hand.

"No Tilly, you're staying." Jen replied calmly.

"Listen it's fine. Diane's right, I really shouldn't be here its her house and I respect that." Tilly smiled genuinely. Much to Diane's annoyance- she really wanted to dislike Tilly for leading Jen astray but deep down she knew she was kidding herself. Tilly was a good soul. Always so polite and a good influence on Sinead.

"It's nothing personal Tilly" Diane mumbled quietly.

"I know. It's fine." Tilly nodded.

"Well then I'm coming with you." Jen grabbed Tilly's hand again.

"Jen I really don't think that's a good idea." Diane protested but Jen ignored her as she left hand in hand with Tilly.

"Jen, you really don't have to walk me home you know?" Tilly giggled.

"Home? We're going to a hotel." Jen raised her eyebrows.

"Don't you think that's a bad idea? I mean Diane's right... If Lexie complains then-" Jen put her finger on Tilly's lips to stop her.

"I don't even want to think about that right now Tilly. Let's just enjoy tonight. Come on..."

So last minute the only room they could get was grotty and damp.

"How romantic..." Jen smiled apologetically at Tilly.

"It's perfect." Tilly pulled Jen towards her and kissed her lips. "I can't believe it's nearly 5am..."

"I know. I really don't want to face the music tomorrow. I just want tonight to last forever." Jen sat in the edge on the bed.

Tilly sat next to her, wrapping her arm around her shoulder and letting Jens head rest on her chest.

"I just wanted to say Jen, before I forget... I thought you were really brave before. You'll never know what it meant to me... How it felt to hear you admit proudly that you loved me to someone else. That's all I needed really... That's enough. I think waiting for you... Knowing that you genuinely love me... Well I'm cool with that. I just don't want to risk us getting caught. What do you think? Jen?" Tilly looked down to see Jen asleep against her chest. She looked so beautiful. She stroked her hair out of her face and gently lay her down on the bed. Tilly put her face on Jens, held her hands in her own and also drifted off.


	23. Chapter 23

Jen stirred slightly as the light crept through the broken blinds of the grotty last minute hotel room. It took her a few moments to realise where she was and butterflies began to dance in her stomach. A little brought on by the worry of what the day would bring but mostly because she knew Tilly was next to her. She turned over slowly, excited to see Tilly's face next to hers. Her heart sank when she wasn't there... Jen bolted up in the bed and looked around. There was no sign of Tilly, her shoes or her bag. Jens mind began to race. Maybe Tilly was annoyed that she'd fallen asleep? No that couldn't be it. Their relationship had always been based on more than just sex. They'd fallen in love with each other even before they'd ever slept together. It was good between them there was no denying that, Jen had never felt so satisfied, thrilled or wanted but maybe that's because she'd never truly loved the person she was "making love" with. Her mind started to tick over other possibilities as to where Tilly could be. Maybe she'd already gone to college? Gone to talk to Lexie? Jen didn't want that. This was her mess and she needed to sort it out herself. She didn't want Tilly to feel obliged to help her. Jen pulled all her hair up into a messy bun and started to put her shoes on. She needed to find Tilly.

"Hey, where's the fire?" Tilly giggled at the door as she watched Jen fumbling around trying to put her shoes on as fast as possible.

"Tilly! I wondered where you were!" Jen sounded angry but as soon as she looked up and saw Tilly's big beautiful eyes sparkling down on her, holding two steaming Starbucks cups, Jen couldn't help but smile.

"I thought you could use one of these..." Tilly handed Jen a cup.

"Thank you beautiful" Jen stood up, took the cup and kissed Tilly's lips.

"So come on.." Tilly sat on the edge of the bed and patted next to her for Jen to sit down. "We can't put it off any longer. We need to talk about what we're going to do"

"Oh can't we just stay in here forever? It's got character... We might learn to love it. Never go out into the big bad world ever again..." Jen pouted playfully .  
"Sit!" Tilly giggled and Jen rolled her eyes but did what she was told.

"So... I think it's best I speak to Lexie... Reason with her. She's actually really nice deep down. She just keeps it hidden really well."

"Really really well" Jen frowned a little jealous that Tilly was still speaking such nice things of the girl who she stupidly had pushed her towards.

Hearing the jealousy in Jens voice. Tilly took hold of her hand. Silently reminding her that she was hers. Not Lexie's, she was all Jens.

"I just feel tired Tilly. So sick and tired of all the sneaking around we have to do when we're together. But then even when we're not together, trying to hide my feelings for you is exhausting too." Jen studied Tilly's hand and ran her thumb backwards and forwards across it as she spoke. "Maybe I'm done. Let's just let Lexie do her worst."

"Oi. No. That's not you Jen. You're not a quitter. If you give up now then all we've been through has been for nothing." Tilly put her finger under Jens chin and lifted her face to look into her eyes. "One year until we can be together properly. Just one year. You're not giving up your job, I won't let you."

"But Diane knows now... How can I keep my job?" Jen protested.

"We'll think of something. I promise. First things first, I need to speak to Lexie before she does anything stupid." Tilly stood up and held out her hand to pull Jen up. "Let's go"

Jen took Tilly's hand and followed her. It was nice to feel protected by Tilly. Jen wasn't someone who ever felt like she needed anyone else. She hated depending on anyone. With Tilly it was different. She enjoyed feeling like they were one. Them against the world and right at that moment she couldn't feel happier.

Jen sat in the classroom trying to concentrate on some marking before her class arrived but as she sat tapping the pen on the desk all she could think about was Tilly. Tilly had insisted on talking to Lexie, convincing Jen it would be better coming from her. Jen finally gave in realising she was probably right. She pulled out her phone to text Tilly.

Tilly had been looking for Lexie for ages and finally spotted her sitting on the bench outside college with her head in her hands. Tilly sat down next to her.

"Lexie..." Tilly tapped her wearily.

"Not now Tilly. I feel like shit." Lexie groaned.

"Tough. Listen I need to know if you've said anything yet?" Tilly spoke calmly.

"No. Why would I?" Lexie shrugged.

"Oh I don't know... Because you told Diane you were going to?"

"You know about that?" Lexie finally made eye contact with Tilly.

"Yeah I do. Didn't have you down as a grass Lex." Tilly shook her head.

"Look I'm really sorry. I was angry and wanted to get back at Jen... I thought me and you, you know..." Lexie cringed at herself.

"I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression. Please don't take it out on Jen though. It's not her fault." Tilly pleaded. She wanted to grab Lexie and shake her but thought the friendly approach was probably for the best. "She's a good teacher, you know she is. If she loses her job we could get someone who we all hate. You'd be to blame."

"I'd be to blame? I'm not the one shagging her!" Lexie laughed.

"Shh! Look I'm asking you. As a friend. Please don't lie. Don't say she tried it on with you. It's not fair on her. Please?"

"How do you know it's a lie? How do you know she hasn't tried it on with me?" Lexie eyed Tilly suspiciously.

"Because I trust her 100 percent." Tilly stated confidently.

"Wow. You're really serious about her aren't you?" Lexie frowned. Tilly just nodded. "Well you can chill out. I'm not going to say anything. Like I said, I was angry last night." Lexie waved her hand dismissively.

"Do you promise?" Tilly studied Lexie's face which seemed to be genuine.

"I promise. Now can you leave me and my hangover in peace?"

Tilly smiled and left Lexie alone. She pulled her phone out of her pocket to text Jen and noticed there was already a message off her.

"Hey baby. Have you spoken to her yet? Worrying like mad. Think it's too late to go back to our little hotel room? J xx"

"All sorted. Relax. I told you we'd figure it out. See you later. Love you. T. Xxx"

Jen sighed with relief as she read Tilly's text. It still didn't sort out how they can carry on seeing each other now that Diane knows but still at least that's one problem out of the way. Jen was knocked out of her thoughts when Mr Keeler burst through her classroom doors.

"Jen, can I see you in my office in ten minutes please?" He looked flustered which unnerved Jen a bit.

"I can't, my class starts in 10. Shall I come by after it?" Jen smiled trying to hide the panic rising inside her.

"No you don't. I've got a supply covering you. Like I said be in my office. 10 minutes." With that he was gone.

Jen swallowed hard. This didn't look good...

TBC


End file.
